The Entertainment
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: The Host's are forced to partake in a sick twisted game for the entertainment of others. 48 students must kill each other until one is left standing. Will the Host's stay together to find a way out of this torment? Will their trust stray thin? Or is death the only way out...
1. The Entertainment Program

******How could this really have happened  
One second life was looking up  
The next I'm on my way down -**  
**Johnny's Revenge: Crown the Empire**

* * *

"Uhhhh….. Where… am…I?" Tamaki groaned. His vision was blurry, his head hurt, and on top of all that he couldn't remember a thing. He managed to figure out he was sitting… at a desk… All of a sudden everything was gone; the headache, his vision was fine, but he still couldn't remember clearly. Tamaki's eyes widen from the site around him. His entire class was around him! It slowly came back to him…

* * *

"_Tamaki, are you going on the trip tonight?" Haruhi asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. _

"_I don't really want to, but it is my duty to make sure you are okay!" Tamaki said, smirking like a prince. The twins appeared besided him, making Tamaki jump a little. _

"_You just wanna go, so you can be with Haruhi." They said. _

"_Not true! I have to make sure you guys don't do anything bad!" Tamaki protested. Kyoya was on his laptop like usual, selling what ever he got his hands on, and who knows what else. He noticed his blonde best friend fighting with the twins once more and sighed. He shut his laptop softly and rose to help his friend._

"_What is the matter?" Kyoya asked. _

"_Hikaru and Kaoru are being mean!" Tamaki whined. _

"_Only because he asked for it." They said, sticking their tongues out. _

"_Please no fighting, we're all going to have a good time!" Haruhi said. Kyoya sighed once more and decided that the best approach would to be straight foreword, but he didn't want to linger longer than he had to. He was looking up something important._

* * *

Tamaki's memory was interrupted by someone sneezing extremely loud. Everybody stopped their gasps and fighting to look ahead. A very tall skinny man with barley any hair was there with two heavily armored and armed men; everybody's face paled. What is happening?! This couldn't be happening! There was no warnings and Kyoya would have defiantly have known about this! Tamaki frantically scanned the room for his best friend and spotted him sitting in the back on the other side of the room. He looked calm, but since Tamaki knew him best, he could tell he was on edge. Tamaki then glanced around to look for the rest of his friends. Honey was in the front, facing the man dead on; he couldn't see Honey's face, but he knew his expression must be terrified. The twins were sitting next to each other beside him and it made Tamaki feel a little better at the fact they were by him. Takashi was also in the back on the opposite side of the room. Haruhi was sitting in the front on Kyoya's side.

They were all sitting in school desk in a room that looked like a small gym. There was a huge chalk board hanging on the wall and there were lights everywhere. Unlike most gyms, this one only had one door and it was guarded by another soldier. Tamaki tried his best to sum this all up, but it didn't make sense! How could their school be chosen?! It was a rich kid's school and surely their parents would put up a fight!

* * *

"_Hey Kyoya, do you watch that program on TV that comes on once a year?" A middle school Tamaki asked. _

"_I try not to, but my father is a huge fan and makes us chose a person." Kyoya replied. _

"_Ohh… Well I think its wrong… Making students fight each other to the death and all…" Tamaki frowned. "Why would they do that? Don't they feel bad at all?" Kyoya looked up to the bright blue sky. Tamaki had dragged him to the park and it wasn't a surprise that the question would be asked. It was that time of the year when the 'Entertainment' would be aired live. It was a sick program that came on once a year. One school would be chosen and whoever they chose would be forced to play in some sick game. The students would have to fight each other to the death and the last one standing would be offered whatever company got to them first. There was no real prize, besides living. Last year a young boy won, but he wasn't the same… he was smiling and laughing like he completely lost it. The Entertainment that was going on right now was someplace out in an abandon town. So far 12 out of 30 were killed._

"_Well… They aired that show long ago and it was an instant hit. They managed to corner the Government into something so there is nothing they can do to stop it and in fact I bet they enjoy it… Who wouldn't enjoy a show where kids maul each other to death? It is sick, but at least we should be fine." Kyoya said._

"_What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. _

"_We are in a rich school and the program usually chooses High schools. We are going to an even bigger and richer one then, so they shouldn't dare touch it. So we will be fine." He answered. _

"_That still doesn't help the people fighting now…" Tamaki frowned._

* * *

"You're all are probably wondering. Why am I here? Where is this place? What happened?" The man said in a screechy voice. Tamaki almost wanted to wince at his tone, but decided against it. "Well if you had any brains then you should know perfectly well where you are. You lucky class have been chosen to participate in this years Entertainment! Lucky you guys!" The man almost laughed with joy. Tamaki knew now why they were here and he could tell some of the other students knew as well… Some of them began crying. Tamaki wanted to cry badly, but he wasn't going to look weak in front of his friends! He had to be a man for them! For Haruhi!

"As you well know about the Entertainment. You guys will have to pick each other off one by one until the last one standing is the winner! How will you do this? By killing each other of course!" He smiled widely. How could this sick man smile about this!? Was he enjoying their fear and tears!?

Kyoya glanced around and found all his friends. This made him ease a little, but not much. He should have researched more! He should have stopped his friends as soon as he felt on the edge! He could have prevented all of them from being here, but he had to relax. He had to let his instinct be ignored and that one time he decided against it… he ended up here and putting all his friends in danger. Kyoya noticed the room was pretty packed and some of the students he knew would be an instant problem. He saw Kanari, the main bully of the school, her long pink hair flowed down her back and her green eyes looked calm. Kyoya knew she was probably enjoying this. There were reports of her stabbing a boy once behind the school. Normally Kyoya wouldn't have mind the fact Kanari was in his presence, but this one time could be dangerous. Kanari knew how to fight and pretty damn well too, if a fist fight was in order… well let's just say he didn't have a chance.

* * *

_Kyoya stood by the front entrance of the school, thinking if it really was a good idea to go on this trip. He looked up information about the place they were going to and it just didn't seem right… when does a water park let students in for free and specially this many of them. The trip was suddenly announced and usually Ouran High School didn't have trips. The students requested the trips and that's only if they had a club. Kyoya knew for certain that the Host Club didn't plan this trip and the Newspaper Club didn't type anything about a water park. This was odd and it truly bothered the glasses boy._

"_Kyoya, come on before we miss the bus!" Honey smiled, tugging at his sleeve. Kyoya snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the large bus in front of the school. "What's wrong?" Kyoya didn't answer the little Lolita boy and kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to frighten Honey, but could he go through with this? The tiny feeling that this wasn't right was screaming at him to do something. _

"_Don't be a party pooper!" Haruhi said, nudging his side. "It's going to be fun and a change." _

"_Yea Kyoya! Loosen up!" The twins said, already heading for the bus. Kyoya wanted to grab their arms for the weirdest reason. _

"_I guess…" He said, walking down the steps to the vehicle that made him uneasy. _

"_Much better! Just wait Kyoya! It's going to be amazing!" Tamaki cheered, rushing to meet the twins. They were the first to board the bus of Host's. Kyoya stood there looking at the bus driver. He's never seen him before and he doesn't remember the school needing a new driver. Haruhi pushed his back gently._

"_Come on!" She nudged, making Kyoya enter the bus. He decided to let his worries slip by and try to relax. It was just a trip and before he knew it; it would be over and he would be back here in the school on his laptop to sell more items._

* * *

Kyoya wanted to slam his fist down so hard that it would break his knuckles, but he couldn't. He knew what would happen if he tried to outburst and do something. He's heard it happen before on this show and… it never ended well. He would have to sit there like a good boy and listen to the mad man go on about what they had to do. Kyoya decided to take the chance while the man was talking about how it's so much fun to watch the Entertainment and that everyone should be proud they're in it. He spotted another threat… Rin… she was sitting behind Kanari and it made perfect sense. She was one of Kanari's followers and her main one too. Rin was always beside Kanari 24/7 and it scared Kyoya knowing he had to deal with not one but two fighters. Rin was calm just like Kanari and she flipped her short blonde hair out of her eyes with a smirk.

"There are 48 of you here today! 24 girls and 24 boys! That should make things fair in your minds and it makes it even funner to watch! But don't be getting the right ideas! Last year a girl won, so boys don't be thinking that you have the upper hand. I've seen some pretty bad stuff happen over the years and I can't wait to see what ideas you muster up!" The man giggled.

Honey stared in fear of the man in front of him. Oh how Honey wished he could just jump up and run into Takashi's arms. Where ever he was. He wasn't dumb enough to look behind him and take his eyes off the man in front of him. Honey knew all to well of the Entertainment program and it sent shivers up his spine. He never liked the show and his mother always convinced him that it was all unreal… It was all too real now. Honey gulped silently and tried his best not to shake. He could defend himself easily, but with heavily armed men… that was out of the question.

The man drew an island like picture on the board with chalk and drew a tiny circle in the middle. "This is where you are now. The school building where we hold up everything. If you have noticed you all have collars on your necks-" Honey looked down and saw the scary man was right. A thin metallic choker was around him and he slowly felt it. It was smooth and flawless. "These will help us keep track of you and if you try to escape the island-" The man drew a picture of boats around the island. "They will gladly use you as target practice!" Honey's color faded from his face.

"The collars also have another purpose. We hate the idea of you students staying in an area for too long… You know that's no fun! So every so often we will make an announcement! Who ever stays in area for more than 4 hours… we will gladly give away your location and your collars with make a high pitch noise that will give you away for 20 minutes. Imagine running away with a loud pitch sound going through your head! That sounds unpleasant!" He gasped dramatically. "We hate to be dramatic… but if any of you get the idea of trying to come here once we let you go… we will gladly blow your heads off with the collars. They do have bombs in them so no bright ideas!"

That took the twins idea right away from them. They planned that once this was over and they were freed, they would come straight back and shoot the son of a bitch in front of them! How dare they make them play this sick game! Yes, the twins would pick a person to win each year… but that was only because they thought it was all a joke! Not once did they think about that they would be here today! Hikaru tugged gently at his collar, but failed to do anything to it. God! He hated be trapped and being told what to do! If it wasn't for his brothers concerned looks and warnings, he would have stood up right away and punched the bastard! Kaoru was glad his brother hasn't done anything rash yet, but his mind was at the edge. He frantically looked around and saw the one person he didn't want here…

"I'm highly surprised not one of you has said anything yet! Last year I had to shoot a boys head off! Well at least you get to say something now! When I point to you I want you to say the name of the first person you want to kill! Of course they have to be in the class." They man smiled, practically giving off rays of sunshine.

Haruhi tried to run through her memories, but nothing came up! She didn't really want to go on the trip, but her father made her saying it was going to be fun. How was this in anyway fun or entertaining! She has never seen the show or even heard about it! Okay, maybe a word or two, but she never paid attention! This was just pure on disgusting! How could they make them kill each other for some sick show?! There was no way in hell she was going to kill anybody or even say she was! Suddenly the memory hit her and she felt stupid…

* * *

_Haruhi took a seat by Tamaki with a smile and excitement going through her body. She would finally get to see Seahorses and Crabs! She always liked Crabs! Well… the meat. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya who sat in front of them. The twins sat to the side, Honey and Takashi was in front of them. The twins were picking on Honey about him being scared of sharks. Haruhi smiled to herself and couldn't wait to touch the strange sea plants. The bus started too move and before they knew it they were far out of the city. She didn't remember there being a sea place outside of the city, but who was she question? _

"_Haruhi, what are you going to see first?" Tamaki asked. _

"_I want to go see the Seahorses! And Crabs!" She replied happily. Tamaki blushed suddenly and hid his face. _

"_I want to see the Seahorses too…" He mumbled. Haruhi was confused at first but let it slide. Tamaki was always the strange one. She sat there talking to Tamaki about what they were going to do until Haruhi noticed something strange. The bus was getting silent… She glanced around and yawned. Well that was weird? She remember getting plenty of sleep. She saw the twins were asleep on each other and so was Honey and Takashi. It wasn't like Takashi to fall asleep…. Why was she so tried all of a sudden? She glanced back and saw most of the students were asleep as well and some were yawning like crazy. Haruhi was about to ask the bus driver something, but noticed… he was wearing… a gas mask? She looked at Tamaki and saw he was asleep against the window! She tried to stand, but failed miserably… Everything was going black…_

* * *

Haruhi's heart stopped and she couldn't help, but feel somewhat responsible for this! She saw the gas mask, but she didn't scream! But she couldn't have anyway! The gas was too much for her and she past out just like everyone else.

The man pointed at a small boy in the front. "Who would you like to kill first number 12?" The boy looked over him frantically and saw the number 12 was carved into his desk. He gulped, looking around to see waiting eyes on him. He didn't want to kill anybody! And he wasn't going to! Sure he was scared out of his mind and he just wanted to go home and play with his dog. God he loved his dog… The boy shook his head when the man coughed. "Well? Who is it?"

"No one." He answered with a frown.

"What was that?" The man raised an eyebrow. The little boy repeated himself and instantly a gun was pointed in his face. A couple of the girls gasped in shock and the boy looked like a ghost. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you?" The man placed his hand by his ear to hear better. The boy now didn't have a choice! He had to say someone, but whom?! He didn't want anyone to hate him! He searched around the room frantically until he saw a certain someone. It would be okay to say their name! They never liked him anyway! And it wouldn't make a difference now!

"T-Tashi…" He stuttered. Instantly the little boy felt a dark presence from across the room; he dared not look knowing it was Tashi staring at him. He just dug his own grave…

He continued down the line until he stopped at Takashi. He was always the silent type and now suspected him to say anything at all or make up a simple lie. However, Takashi did have someone in mind; no he wasn't going to kill him, just challenge him to a fight.

"What about you, tall freak?" The man chuckled.

Takashi slowly opened his eyes and without hesitation said it. "Doresu." Everyone was shocked by the name of the person he said! Doresu was a skilled swords man who had no desire to fight. He wouldn't even hurt a fly; it kinda explains the reason why he wouldn't fight Takashi. They always had some kind of rivalry going on since middle school and now Takashi had a chance to face his enemy. Takashi knew some sword skills, but he didn't worry about that. There were certainly no swords on this island… hopefully.

"Oh my! The pretty boy! What do you have to say?!" Everybody looked at Doresu. His extremely long light purple hair was tied up in a loose pony tail; several strands in his face.

He only smiled and happily answered. "The answer is mutual. I would like to kill Takashi." His purple eyes showing seriousness. Takashi was some what pleased by his answer. Now he knew for certain, he was going to fight his enemy.

Honey's heart stopped by his friends name escaping Doresu's lips. Someone wanted to harm his Takashi! Honey would rather die than let that happen!

"Such friendly rivalry!" He cheered. Everybody's names were called and of course not a lot of people wanted to harm the Host's; except for a couple jealous males. They all lied besides Takashi, on who they wanted to kill. The sick freak in front of them got a kick on how many students started crying when they had to answer. Of course there were those who… didn't seem bothered, some seemed even pleased. Kyoya took that to mind. When they were all done, two more armored men came in with a giant crate that was filled with long black bags.

"There is one for each of you and inside has the necessary survival items! Like water, food, a compass, and a map of the island. Also in each bag has one weapon for you! It could be from a simple pencil to a machine gun." Kanari got an evil grin by the fact some had guns in them.

They were serious… they wanted them to kill each other… Tamaki gulped. Could he brave enough to shoot someone? Even if it was for self defense? He couldn't… he just could not take someone's life.

"I might as well give you some advice. I would stay away from being in groups. Trust is usually a big thing when it comes to these things and groups usually die quicker. So go alone! Haha comment for the day!" He clapped.

Kyoya already knew trust was going to be a problem with most of the students here, but he knew that he could trust the Host members. He would never point a weapon on them and if they did that to him… he would accept it. He just thought they would only do that if they had a reason. Now with other people… Kyoya could see himself pulling the trigger.

"Now that is all finished with! I'm going to announce your number! Then you will come up and grab a bag and head down the hall that leads to outside. By the way you only have five minutes to escape the school area or your collars will be activated to go boom! Now the first one to go is… number 20!" A plump girl with short black hair rose from her chair filled with fear; tears streaming down her face and snot. She went up to them and one of the heavily armored men tossed a bag at her. She caught it clumsily and looked at the skinny psycho path. "Go on now! You get a head start!" He pushed her. She awkwardly took off out of the room, her foot steps slowly faded. A couple of more students were announced until… Tamaki's number was called.

Tamaki rose to his feet slowly and walked up. None of his friends have been called yet, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be called in under five minutes. He took his bag with fear and stopped by the door. He glanced back to see Kyoya wink at him with confidence. This gave Tamaki a little hope and he left the room. The hallway was long and dark. There were doors, but he dared not enter them. He needed to get off school grounds and fast. He went out of the school and immediately froze in his tracks… In front of him was the plump girl…

Dead with a stake stabbed through the side of her head.

* * *

**1 out of 48 eliminated... **


	2. Separation

**_To Heartlessly Awesome and The Ravens Shadow, Yes I did base this story off of Battle Royal! ^.^ God that was an amazing manga! Made me cry a couple times... Anyway my story is going to be different of course and who knows who will live! I don't even know that yet... so please don't kill me! I'm a good girl OnO - EEK_  
**

* * *

**Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line -  
Born to Die: Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Kyoya watched his blonde friend leave the room whiter than a ghost. Kyoya managed to keep his cool this long and he wasn't about to stand up and cause a fight. He knew better than to go against these people… They were serious in the beginning and he knew that at the rate… Everybody was going to be on edge. He could easily tell Hikaru was the one showing more anger than fear of the twins. Thank god Kaoru was next to him or… let's just say bye-bye Hikaru. The room was slowly becoming less crowded and before he knew it, Honey's name was called… Before Takashi's. The little Lolita boy rose from his desk with shaky knees and approached the skinny man. One thing Kyoya couldn't get off his mind was that… not all the people here were students…

"Aren't you just a cutie! I could just eat you up." He cooed, licking his lips. Honey shivered at the man's comment and took his bag quickly. "I would hate to see your pretty face be beaten up. If you guys could, please kill him with a shot to the stomach or something." Honey's face paled and dashed out of the room.

Takashi sat tensed up in his chair. How dare he say something about Honey! In that manner and tone of voice made Takashi even more upset. He wanted nothing more than for his name to be called so he could dash to Honey's side to save him. His enemy Doresu was already called out minutes ago, so he was most likely far away by now. Takashi had two things to worry about now… He needed to track down Honey and look for Doresu. Of course he would never let Honey get hurt so he came first, but this was a one and a life time chance! He had to face his enemy. It was now or never.

"Next is Number 32!" A girl with short black hair and glasses approached the man. Her bust was the only thing the skinny freak could focus on; they were practically straining themselves against her tight yellow dress. She gave him a quick glare before grabbing her bag with growl, leaving with smooth strides.

* * *

Doresu walked calmly through the crowed forest. To his luck the weapon they gave him was a pretty good survival knife; it pleased him for the time being. He didn't want to partake in this game, but obviously he had no choice. His first goal was to find a nice sword; if he had one then he knew he was safe. Would this island have a sword on it? Maybe in some house. He wasn't picky about his weapons, but if his life was on the line, so he needed a sword. No doubt Takashi would be looking for him sometime soon and he needed to make sure the tall boy had no chance against him.

Doresu tucked a strand of his purple hair behind his ear with a smile. Oh he couldn't wait to face his foe head on. He never resorted to violence, especially with Takashi. He remembered the day clearly like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Fight me." a middle school Takashi said, bowing deeply before the shop owner. Doresu flushed from embarrassment, fanning his face lightly with his hand. _

"_W-What are you talking about? Fighting is too dangerous! Do I look like a fighter to you?" He stuttered. Doresu looked nothing like a fighter or even remotely dangerous. He was wearing his basic white kimono and for once he had his long hair down. He just got finished selling his latest Cosplay and this tall young man had to barge in and scare his customer away! He demanded his attention and when he finally decided to listen, this guy wanted to fight him! _

"_I have heard of your skills and would like to test them." Takashi said. Doresu glanced around, everybody in the store was busy messing with items. He gently took Takashi's wrist and led him to the backroom for more privacy. Once inside he took a silent sigh with a smile._

"_I no longer go by the sword, I'm sorry if I've waisted your time." Doresu said. Takashi didn't seem fazed by the old samurai's answer. There were rumors going around that one of the worlds best swords man had moved to his town and it took sometime, but Takashi had managed to find him and now that he was here; he was not going to take no for answer. Why he suddenly wanted to challenge the man before him, he had no idea… something was telling him deep inside that he had to fight him and win. _

"_Please, I deeply request that you fight me." Takashi bowed deeper. Doresu flushed once more and shook his head violently. _

"_I will not fight you! I do not fight for violence! So please take your leave." He demanded. Takashi rose from his bow and shot him a small glare, but it was gone before it even showed. Takashi glanced around the crowed backroom and saw a long katana placed neatly on the wall. It was old, but well taken cared off. Nothing about it was special, but Takashi was no fool. He didn't say another word and left the store silently. Nobody noticed his presence, so Doresu let the visit slip his mind._

* * *

However, as soon as Doresu saw Takashi in the gym room with the other students. The memory came back like lighting and he too now had the urge to fight him. Did the tall young man know the ways of the sword? Or did he just wanna be one? Either way, Doresu would only fight Takashi if it truly came down to it. If he was a lucky samurai; which he never really was. He would be the last one alive in this game and his last opponent would be Takashi; then they could have a descent fight.

"S-Stop! I-I will kill you!" Doresu froze in his tracks, only to glance over his shoulder to see a young boy holding what looked like a kitchen knife.

"Will you?" He questioned calmly. God he hated being calm. His normal behavior was preppy and light like whip cream, but how could anybody truly be themselves during a time like this? He was slipping back into his samurai days… calm and fearless. The young boy gulped with a shiver down his spine.

The skinny guy made it quite clear! Kill of be killed! The young boy did not want to die by the hands of anyone, but what was he to do to a guy way taller than him!? No! He shouldn't be scared, he just needed to act innocent and then! Bam! Slice the man's throat!

"I-I'm sorry… I was just scared and thought you were going to hurt me first!" He said. Doresu didn't buy it one bit. He sensed the young boy following him, but he wasn't dumb enough to believe his attempt. If he was truly scared of him, then he would have ran off long ago.

Doresu turned his full attention to the boy and lowered his gaze. "I have no need to harm you; I'm not playing this silly game." The little boy looked relieved, but kept his idea nothing less! He's heard the rumors! This man was the swords man…. He would kill him easily, but he had the upper hand! The swords man didn't have a sword, so that would make him defenseless! And the game… no one had a choice about playing! Kill or be killed!

"You're not playing?! That's good, because I'm not playing either!" He beamed, stepping closer to Doresu. The samurai stood his ground and only lowered his sight to look at the boy; his gazed fixed on his kitchen knife. "Y-You think… maybe we should tag along! Find others!" The boy was now in front of him and Doresu didn't lower his guard.

"Maybe…" He lied.

"Of course! With a big guy like you! Things should be easy and no one should harm us!" He smiled more than he wanted. His eyes became fixed on Doresu's nice soft neck and couldn't help, but silently chuckle. This guy was brainless! What happened to the samurai's in the movies that never let anyone get close!? Well this one had to be plain dumb or the rumors were just… well rumors. Staring at his neck for to long... Was his fatal mistake. In the blink of an eye Doresu broke the little boy's arms with ease.

"FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He screamed, holding onto his now broken arm; dropping his knife. Doresu picked it up and looked it over. It was brand new and thankfully unused. The young boy's eyes widened as he picked up the knife. Was he going to kill him!? Why did he get carried away with trying to kill him! He should have just run away!

"Violence is stupid." Doresu sighed, tossing the knife far into the trees.

"I NEEDED THAT!" The boy cried. Like he had said in the past, he did not do violence and nor should anyone else. Doresu walked away calmly, going back to searching for a sword; leaving the boy to cry over his useless arm and now defenseless self.

* * *

Honey ran out of the school for dear life, but also froze at the site before him. The first girl to be called out was dead before him with a stake in her skull. He had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't puke. How could anybody do this?! Why her!? She didn't do anything to deserve this! Honey swallowed his stomach and tried his best to walk away from the dead girl. When he was in the trees he released his lunch all over the ground. He leaned against a tree with a sigh. He never… ever! Wanted to see a dead body! And this was the worst way to see one! He glanced back to see a figure exit the school. He was about to call out, but immediately silenced himself with his hand when the figure kicked the girl and took the stake out of her head.

What was the figure doing!? How could they just do that to her without any guilt! Were they perhaps… no! No one could play this sick game right of the back! The figure opened up there bag and slipped the stake inside. Honey snapped a twig beneath his feet and the figures gaze snapped towards him. Oh crap he knows I'm here! He looked around himself and did the only thing to mind.

Run.

* * *

The twins waited patiently for the call to empty. They had a feeling they were going to be the last called, which they had no problem with. They would find each other quicker that way and with them both together they could take anybody down! Hikaru could easy fight someone off since, in his eyes, he was the stronger twin. Now Kaoru had the brains and patience to wait anything out.

"Number 1, come up now! Haha and collect your prize!" The man joked and laughed wildly at himself. No one thought it was very funny… A short boy with long green hair and what looked like… Black cat ears and a tail. He walked up with a scowl; swing his tail side to side. The twins didn't even want to know if they were real, the man however was very curious. "Are those real?!" He grabbed the boy's ear violently and tugged on it; resulting with the cat boy hissing. "They are real! Did you get those surgically put on or was your mother into bestiality." The cat boy grumbled to himself and had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't snap at the man; he grabbed his bag and angrily left.

Haruhi was now physically shaking. She couldn't help it though! The man in front kept giving her weird looks now and again. Honey and Tamaki were now gone and who knows what happened to them! Tamaki was a weak guy who mostly had looks to help. Sure he knew what to do in situations, but was he prepared for this kind of one? She knew she wasn't. Not by a long shot was she ready to harm someone for her safety. Another person was called up and the man slapped her butt with harsh force, making the girl jump and leave with tears.

"Number 48." He called, still staring at the door where the girl left. Haruhi dangerously looked down to her desk and saw the numbers 48 scratched in. Her heart dropped, her mouth became dry, and it was like her legs decided to shut off. No! Why couldn't she be the last one called out? She wasn't ready physically or mentally for this and for to be alone; the worse of it all! If she had the Hosts with her… than made she could keep herself sane. Haruhi did her best to raise herself from her desk, but her feet wouldn't let her move.

The man raised an eyebrow at her and slowly began walking towards her. Hikaru's muscles tightened at the thought of him touching her. He was about to jump out of his desk, but his brother grabbed his arm; shaking his head no. Hikaru roughly yanked his arm away with a low growl.

The man grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her up from her seat and he angrily dragged her to the front. "Better get your legs number 48 or that will be last of you." He growled. Haruhi managed to stand and take the bag away from the soldier. She was about to walk out the door, but the man coughed; making her shiver. "Hold on for a second." The man pulled out a paper and almost busted into a laughing fit. "The fans will love to see this! Can't wait till someone gets frisky." Haruhi didn't want to know what was on that paper, so she took off.

Kyoya tensed at the site of Haruhi leaving, making him even more on the edge; he knew what the man meant by 'frisky'. His eyes formed a glare and he had to use his power of mind to get himself to stop. The man knew Haruhi was a girl and he couldn't wait to see her… Kyoya couldn't even think about it. He would kill anybody who even tried to do such an act. Finally his number was call and he left with ease. He looked over the hall way and how bad did he want to explore, but he had a time limit to quickly ditch the area.

"Better find the others." He mumbled to himself, walking to the exit.

* * *

Tamaki was running through the forest at full speed. He couldn't get the image out of his head! So much blood… brains oozing out… her eyes open with fear! Who could have killed her!? Tamaki couldn't even remember the students who left after the plump girl. Did he really want to know who killed her!? No! All he really cared about right now was finding a safe place to sit and rest. His mind was racing and the fact of people out there who wanted to kill him; didn't ease his mind. Tamaki tripped over a tree root and face planted in the dirt. He didn't even bother to get up; instead he broke out into tears.

He just wanted to go home… However, he needed to be brave for Haruhi and the others. How could he do that when there were killers everywhere and no escape!? Now his face hurt and his foot. Pray to god he didn't twist his ankle or worse. Tamaki wiped his tears and poorly lifted himself up. His ankle did hurt…. But he could walk thankfully. He looked around to make sure he didn't make to much noise and began walking to who knows where.

Would the other Host's try to find him or would he have to find them? He hoped Kyoya would find him in some place safe from the horrors of reality. They would then find everyone else and they could think of a plan to get off this island! Tamaki had to wipe another tear that threatened to fall. He needed to act his age and man up! He needed to think and stop being like a baby! If he let his guard down once, someone could easily come… Tamaki sighed. No negative thoughts… One thought that made him smile was when he and Haruhi went out on a date not to long ago.

* * *

_Tamaki handed Haruhi a small chocolate cone with a cherry on top. Haruhi had her girly wig on with the pigtails and she thanked him with a smile. They were going around town looking for some books about Hosting; Kyoya said something about needing them. Little did they know the day quickly faded from finding a book to hanging out to having fun! Haruhi was smiling none stop and Tamaki couldn't help, but talk about things. Haruhi didn't mind and listened to him. _

"_There was also this one time when-" Haruhi gasped aloud, making Tamaki stop. She rushed over to a store and pressed her face against the window. Inside they were selling stuffed animals and Haruhi couldn't help, but stare at a peculiar small rabbit. Tamaki leaned over to get a look and smiled to himself. Haruhi surely was cute sometimes. _

"_Would you like that?" He asked. _

_Haruhi shot her gaze to him with surprise. "You don't have to…" _

"_Nonsense! A princess deserves to have what she wants." Tamaki protested, going into the store to buy the small toy. He came out and handed it to her with a smile. She happily took if from him, hugging it close. _

"_Thank you, Tamaki." She blushed. _

"_No problem." He averted his eyes with a blush as well. Tamaki looked back at Haruhi to see her-_

* * *

Tamaki's thought were interrupted by a loud thunk in front of him. He froze in his footsteps, staring wide eyed. Someone was coming his way! What was he going to do?! Run? But his foot was injured and he would defiantly not get far. Fight away the person or try to speak with them? But what if they were playing the game! Then he would have no- Tamaki suddenly remembered he had a weapon in his bag! He unzipped it quickly to find the basic items like water and food. His eyes grew wide at the site. He had a bunch of arrows, but no bow…

Just his luck! He was going to die without a fight all because he didn't have a damn bow! Tamaki growled to himself, but quickly looked up when a figure appeared through the trees. His heart froze when he saw the figure holding a pistol.

Aimed at him.


	3. Loveless

**I'm not searching the sky for a reason to live, 'cause I've found beauty right here and found the passion to give. - **

**Open Letter: The Amity Affliction **

* * *

**Kizuki Takana **

Kizuki ran as fast as she could, before deciding to rest by a tree. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her long black hair kept getting in her way! Her body was shaking violently from fright and just the thought of being killed made things worst. She just wanted to pet the dolphins… not compete in The Entertainment! She could never win and any minute now she knew she would be killed. Only if she could find Humo… He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. He was called out to leave before she was, so she had no idea if he was long gone or even… dead.

"Kizuki?" She spun her body so fast, she thought for a second her entire legs popped. Standing before her was… Humo! His tall figure radiated hope for the poor girl and she ran into his arms. Kizuki let all her tears fall; his school uniform soaking them in.

"I-I was so scared! I-I thought… Waaahhhh!" She cried, stuffing her face in his shirt. Humo hugged Kizuki close with a smile

"Shh its okay now, I'm here." He said softly. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help, but smile back.

* * *

"_Humo, we should go see the show later." Kizuki demanded. Humo was wearing cargo pants with a wife beater; his short spiky hairs stroked back with jell. Kizuki was extremely stubborn and often got what she wanted, but not with him. He always put her in her place, but lately he's been slacking off. Why he was letting her boss him around? He really didn't full know. Maybe he was feeling a bit down from the weather or was he simply tired? _

"_But we've already been shopping…" He sighed. Kizuki was wearing a long floral patterned dress with her hair up in a ponytail. They've been friends for quite sometime, they met each other during a lunch brake and decided to talk often since then. _

"_I know! But that new movie is out and it looks good." _

"_Alright… let's go." Humo sighed. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. They walked towards the theater; Kizuki close to her dear friend._

_xxxxxxx_

_About a month later Kizuki demanded that they start dating, saying that they had perfect chemistry. Humo only thought that she wanted him, because he stopped being so uptight. She was holding onto his arm as they walked towards the movies. They were going to see the same movie that came out a month ago. To Kizuki it was a special movie; during the scary parts. She clung onto Humo and during the heat of the moment._

_They shared a kiss._

_She felt right then and there that they had a link and now she wasn't going to let him go. Everyday since then she was around him, constantly going to his house, and the phone calls were crazy. Humo didn't how he was able to keep up with her and attention hog ways, but he was at ease when they had silent time. Nothing inappropriate! Just sitting and enjoying a meal once and awhile._

* * *

Humo looked deep into her eyes and the corner of his lips rose a bit more. Kizuki was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice someone was watching her. She found her Humo! Well he found her, but now they were together! Nothing could stop them if they were together and surely they could get off the island! She blinked and tilted her head cutely with a giggle. Moments like these made her feel like they were truly in love. She's only felt this once but… he cheated on her. No she didn't want to dwell on the past so she quickly forgot about the memory. She gave her his trust, but he tore it apart like paper. It didn't matter any more, now she had Humo to protect her! She was about to lean up for a kiss, but her eyes grew wide. Humo smiled down at Kizuki with a devil grin.

He stabbed the bottom of her skull with nothing, but a simple blue ink pen. He jerked it up her skull with a swift motion and moved it around to do more damage to her brain. Blood filler her mouth quickly and she soon began choking on it. The back of her head was pouring blood down her back, all over Humo's hand. He withdrew the pen and stabbed her one more time. She coughed, getting blood all over his vest. When he took out the pen one last time, he pushed her down to the ground. Her eyes frozen in shock. Humo wiped off the blood and walked over to her bag that she dropped.

"Hey Kizuki, I finally figured out why I stopped caring about you. I got sick of your attitude." He chuckled, unzipping the bag and grabbing what ever he wanted. He scrimmaged to the bottom of her bag and his lips curled even more. At the bottom was a small hand gun with two clips. He quickly threw the bloody pen down and loaded the gun. "You should really look more into things." He zipped up his bag after he got what he wanted and glanced back at his dead girlfriend. Her mouth was full of blood and she was now leaving the grass stained. Honestly she looked more pretty dead.

* * *

**Litu Tonobi **

"Stupid… Samurai… breaking my arms…Ow…" Litu cried walking in the opposite direction Doresu went. Okay, it was stupid of him trying to kill such a large man, but could you blame him! It was kill or be killed and he wasn't going to run away! He was sick and tired of running away and being bullied. Litu looked at his left arm and almost gagged at the site; the bone was sticking out of his elbow. Blood slowly trickled down his arm, onto the grass with silence.

"He didn't have to break my arms!" He shouted. The worst of it all was that now he was defenseless! Not like he could use his knife now… Something moved in the trees that caused the little boy to freeze. Not now! Please not now! He didn't want-

Just like that Litu was cut in two; straight down the middle. The mysterious figured flicked the scythe to its side to get rid of some of the blood. The figure then let the large scythe rest against its shoulders. It scanned the area, but didn't find anything of use, not even a bag. Turns out Litu had to abandon it back there where he encountered Doresu, because of his arms.

"I need to hurry." It silently whispered, leaving.

* * *

The twins peaked from the bushed; in front of them was a clearing and they didn't know if it was safe enough for them to just go out there. They could go around, but it would take to much time and they needed to find there friends and fast. Luckily Hikaru was released right after Kaoru so they found each other with ease. Hikaru had an Astra A-80; a double- action, semi automatic pistol. Hikaru almost did the happy dance we he saw he had a gun. Kaoru wasn't as better off, but not to bad. He had spiked knuckles and he already slipped one of them on.

"Do you think it's safe?" Hikaru asked, looking at his brother.

"I don't know, Hikaru." He replied with an uneasy tone. Kaoru would rather give up his own life than let his brother enter danger. He wanted to go first, but then that would require Hikaru going last… He didn't want to take the chance; somebody else could have gun. Kaoru pulled out a map from his bag and looked it over. They were going to head for a small village towards the south. They were hoping to find some kind of machine or anything to help show their friends where they were. However, to get there the quickest they needed to cross the opening. "There's no way around it… we need to go foreword."

Hikaru looked a little close and it seemed safe. The breeze was nice and calm; nothing out of place. However, it was a big clearing… maybe going around was the best thing to do…

"We should go-" Kaoru hugged his brother closely with a sigh.

"Hikaru, we need to find them fast. If we're late and one of them is… We have to go." He said. Hikaru hugged his brother back, nodding.

"Okay we'll go."

* * *

The skinny man known as Glutty by his coworkers, sat with a wide grin. He was near the monitors, listening in to a young couple; Kizuki and Humo. They were mostly silently, until he heard the familiar sound of blood and coughing.

Glutty shot up, clapping his hands. "Looks like we got another one down!" A couple of people clapped along with there boss and cheered. A guy picked up a piece of chalk and crossed out the name Kizuki off the board. "Hold on… and cross off Litu! Dang what a harsh way to die!" The soldier did just that and crossed out his name.

"Someone tell me what happened?!" Glutty demanded, standing up from his seat and lighting a cigar in his mouth. One of the workers signaled for him to come over and made his way. He bent over to look over the recording of the kill; his lips smiled wider with each second. "Who knew she had it in her! I would have never guessed! She was so quite during the meeting!"

"Sir, we tallied up all the bets." A worker spoke aloud. Glutty strained his back to return up straight and took a deep breath of his cigar.

"Oh, really? Who did you bet on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I bet on the old samurai, sir." He said. Doresu did have a fighting chance against most of these weak students, but he needed to get a hold of a sword to do much. Also the fact he was against fighting didn't help him much either.

"I bet on that Himitsu girl." A guy spoke up from a computer. She certainly had the brains and…. God that chest was mesmerizing. How did she even keep that dress from ripping?! Glutty wondered that thought a lot for the past minute. If he would have gotten the chance he surely would have taut her what it was like to be a woman.

* * *

Himitsu looked over her mad from the safety of the bushes. She adjusted her glasses and pointed at a far off building towards the north. With any luck she would find what she needed. Himitsu was not the type of girl to be told what to do and to kill a person… that was just boring. What was the value in this? Besides living of course. She snuck into the god damn rich kid's school for information and then was forced to go on this field trip. Little did she know it was a one way ticket to hell!

"My fault…" She mumbled. If she would have kept an eye open for the news, then she would have remembered it was around the time The Entertainment came on. Himitsu cursed at herself in her head. Not only did she need to hurry up and complete her plan, she also needed to locate two stupid… she calmed herself down before she started cussing out loud. She didn't have to worry about her, but with him… being a wimp and all; she wouldn't be surprised if he pulled the trigger. If he even had a gun, which pray to whoever, that he didn't get one.

Himitsu looked out of the bush and towards the north; she was still deep in the forest so she couldn't see anything but trees. She was a way from the school though and in her head that was a good thing. She saw the dead girl by the front and took that as a warning. If you stay and try to cooperate with people, that would result in death. Trust was an important thing here and she wasn't the person to simply trust someone. Himitsu put the map in her boob crack; she ended up ripping the small dress to give her bust a break. Next time steal the dress from a bigger girl. She rose from the bushed, ears wide and listening for the tiniest noise. It was safe for the moment.

She took off towards the north.

* * *

Honey was off at full speed, jumping over rocks and tree roots. The figure was running after him and Honey wasn't ready to defend himself! He didn't even know what kind of weapon he reserved and if he even dared to stop and look, it could cost him his life. The figure was catching up fast and the closer he got the quicker Honey's mind raced. He thought of death and other things, like what he wanted to do in his life. He wanted his Takashi!

"You can't run forever!" The figure yelled with a ruff man voice. Honey's heart leaped out of his chest while he ran. He took a quick turn behind a tree, taking off in the other direction; hoping to throw the figure off. It didn't work. The boy was still on his tail and even closer now! Honey thought this was his time to die, but he thought he would go peacefully; you know like in your sleep!

"Leave me alone!" Honey screamed, grabbed a rock, tripping a little bit and throwing the rock hard. It hit the man right in the eye.

"You little fuck! You're going to wish you didn't do that!" He growled. Honey got a good look at the man and saw it was Jiluo from his seventh hour! He wanted to kill him! He thought they were on good terms!? Jiluo took a step closer and raised an axe. Honey took a step back, his back hitting a tree. He was trapped! He didn't want to die! He wanted to see his Takashi! He wanted to see his friends again! Jiluo raised his axe, but before he brought it down a small figure jumped from the trees and his him with a cane.

"Ahh!"

Jiluo fell backwards and the little boy stepped on his chest forcefully. He pointed his cane at Julio's throat; he tried to grab the cane with his hands, but stopped when it was pressed against his neck; the end of the cane was sharpened to a point. Honey stopped covering his eyes to look at his savior. It was boy about his height, he had shoulder length light blue hair and his clothes wasn't the Ouran school uniform. They were Victorian style and he had a top hat on.

The little boy didn't even bother to look over his shoulder and spoke in a monotone voice. "Run away." Honey didn't even say thank you; his head was agreeing with the boy and he took off.

* * *

Tamaki didn't move, only stared at the death in front of him. He didn't even thought about grabbing an arrow and trying to throw it; without the right force, it wouldn't do much. Tamaki's color was completely gone from his face and his heart froze in his chest. The figured merged from the shadows to reveal a tall boy with white hair and silver eyes. His hand was shaking with the pistol in his grip, still pointing at Tamaki.

"W-Who are you…?" He asked, using both of his hands to now hold the gun.

"I'm Tamaki!" He said. The boy tilted his head with confusion. If this boy did go to there school then he should know who he was! Everybody knew about the Host Club!

"I-I don't know you! I-I should shoot you! Put down the bag!" He threatened. Tamaki did what he was told and gently sat his bag down; he raised his hands to show he was defenseless. The boy seemed a little less tense. "N-Now take a step back!" Tamaki took a couple steps back and watched as the boy rigged through his bag. "Arrows, but no bow?"

How could this blonde boy have arrows, but no bow? Did they really just give him this? Would he have to make one himself? He highly doubt a rich kid would know how to make a weapon of any kind. The boy moved his bangs out of his face with a sigh. He didn't go to the school the boy came from; he had to steal a uniform along with two of his friends. He didn't want to go to the school or even this field trip! He said that they should have ran, but no! They didn't want to listen to him at all! Now he's participating in The Entertainment!

"Please listen to me-"

"Shut up! Or I'll shoot you!" The boy lied. Tamaki shut his mouth immediately. Was he serious? Was he going to get shot by a boy who looked like he had never held a gun in his life! Please don't let him die!

"I'm not playing!" Tamaki decided to test his luck. The boy froze from searching in his bag to glance at him.

"You're not? Why should I believe you!?" He demanded.

"Because… I couldn't kill anyone and I didn't attack you! I had the chance, but I didn't!" Tamaki said. The boy raised an eyebrow, but he quickly broke down into a smile.

"Thank you! I thought you were going to kill me! That's why I pulled my gun out! The gun!" The boy gasped, dropping the gun. He couldn't believe he even held it! Guns were bad!

"It's okay." Tamaki sighed with relief. He found someone who wasn't playing either! Sure he scared the living the crap out him, but he would easily forgive him.

"Seriously though, I wasn't going to shoot you! I couldn't never kill a person… unless you know… if you were going to harm me… Anyway! What are you planning on doing?" He asked, picking up the gun only to stuff it in his bag.

"I… I don't know." Tamaki frowned. It was the truth, well sort of. He was going to find his friends and that's all that really mattered right? Living was a priority and he just experienced what it was like to be face to face with death, but luck was on his side. It was just a scared boy like him who was only defending himself.

"Me neither…. Hey! I'm looking for some friends and you're probably doing the same right? We should team up! I promise not to be a bother." The boy held out his hand with a smile. "The name is Hope."

* * *

**3 out of 48 eliminated...**

**2 girls.**

**1 boy. **


	4. False

**Keep your hopes up high and your head down low. -**

**All I want: A Day to Remember**

* * *

Tamaki took Hope's hand with hesitation, but a smile crept across his face. He didn't have to go through this alone! Sure he didn't know this Hope boy, but he was thankful anyway. Hope nodded his head and took his hand back.

"So you're looking for your friends, right?" Hope asked.

"Yea… but I was one of the first to leave, so I have no idea where they could be…I'm afraid that one of them could already… be-"

"Don't think about that stuff! I'm sure they are fine." He said trying to cheer the now teary eyed Tamaki.

"I hope so… I don't even know where to start looking. I've been running around since." Tamaki sighed.

"Well…" Hope pulled out his map from his bag and laid it down for them too look over. He scanned over the area of the island they were on and he almost gasped at what they had in the ocean part. The sick twisted people even put boat symbols on the seas to freak them out and remind them that they couldn't swim away. He avoided his eyes from the ocean part and his eyes widen with surprise. There was an infirmary on the far north side! That means there were medicine… and hopefully more people that could help them! "We can go here! I'm sure one of your friends will end up there! It's an infirmary; you know medicine and stuff."

Hope liked the fact he was helping the blonde boy, but he was also happy that he could find his friends there as well. He had a feeling that one of them could be there. His two friends were much stronger than he was… they were dominating, when he was submissive… Hope was shocked at his own personality around the scared boy. He was the first one to open up and he was even willing to shoot if needed…. Most likely not…

"Are you sure?" Tamaki questioned. He wasn't very sure they would be there. Maybe Haruhi would be there… no! She had to be there and he needed to be there for her! Also he could gather up some medicine incase someone was injured! Pray that none of them was injured…

"I'm positive!" Hope beamed. Hope's bright attitude made Tamaki see… well hope! He felt like he was going to make it through this! He was going to find his friends!

* * *

Haruhi gripped her shirt tightly, covering her mouth; she was hiding behind a tree. She was being chased by some girl who lost her mind! Haruhi tried to approach her with a smile; saying everything was going to be fine! But the girl started saying nonsense and charged at her with a bat! She wanted to bash her brains in! Haruhi ended up getting away from her, but to make sure she his behind a tree. Her eyes slowly glanced at her bag, but she quickly pulled them away. She was not going to see what kind of weapon she had! She didn't want to resort to killing!

"Oh Haruhi~ where oh where are you?" The girl laughed. Haruhi flinched against the tree. The girl must have been a fan of the Host Club..! She did her best to press herself against the tree; begging not to be found.

* * *

_**Rei Latiuta **_

_I can't do this! Father must have done something! He wouldn't let me compete in this! He's probably on his way here right now! Yeah that must be it! Father will save me! Rei looked down at her bat with a smile, that wasn't normal. If anybody tries to mess with me, oh they're going to get it! No one is going to get me! I'll wait for Father! Something touched Rei's legs and she brought the bat down hard. There was a loud crack! She lifted her bat to see she just crushed a puppy. She backed up with a gasp._

"_I-I… didn't mean… Father will be upset!" Rei stuttered, looking at the dead corpse. This isn't real! Why would there be a puppy on an island! Did people used to live here! No not possible! If Father finds out he'll punish me! _

_Xxxxxxx_

"_Remember Rei, you must act like a lady or I will pull you out of your school. You got it." Father said, dropping off his daughter to her new school; Ouran High School. She was dressed in her new school uniform and her short brown hair was pulled back. _

_She bowed deeply before her father with a smile. "Of course, Father."_

"_No fights, no boys… specially no boys! Your education comes first!" He stated firmly. _

"_I know." She nodded. _

_Her father's expression loosed into a small smile. "Have fun and I'll be here after school." She waved to her father as he left the parking lot. Today was her first day at a new school! She couldn't wait to meet new friends! Also one of them told her that this school had a Host Club! She couldn't wait to see the cute boys! She wouldn't date them or anything. She owed everything to her Father, so she wasn't going to disobey him. _

_Rei stopped at the Host Club's door with a tiny blush. She couldn't wait to see the boys! Would they be better than she imagined? Or was her friend just being over dramatic? She shook her head, grabbing the handle. She was going to have to be brave and just see! She opened the door and gasped. Girls were everywhere having a good time and talking to six boys. However, one boy caught her eye more than the others. He was talking to a lovely girl with bright red hair. _

_The boy had short brown hair and wide brown eyes. He was pouring her more tea while deep in conversation. Rei had to touch her heart to help calm it down. Was this love at first sight? It couldn't be! Father said no boys! She shouldn't be here… Rei was about to leave but a bright voice stopped her._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Princess. Are you leaving so soon?" Tamaki bowed. Her heart stopped dead in its tracks and she blushed madly. _

"_I… I was just…" Tamaki grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. _

"_Please you should stay. Is there anybody you desire?" He raised an eyebrow. "I would love to sweep you off your feet, but I saw you eyeing someone else. Who might it be?" Rei slowly pointed at the brown hair boy. "Ahhh young Haruhi you desire. Come with me and I'll show you to him" Tamaki gently lead Rei to Haruhi._

_Xxxxxxx _

_That's how Rei first met Haruhi and she visited him everyday since. Well…. That was until Father caught on and told her to stop. She didn't argue or fuss; Father came first. She did stop going there and she quickly forgot about her crush. _

"_Are you okay?" Rei's thoughts were interrupted when Haruhi stepped from the trees. Rei's heart stopped and she couldn't believe her eyes. Haruhi was part of the game!? Rei was sitting in the front of the class so she didn't see him sitting amongst them. _

"_You…saw…" Rei muttered. Her mind was racing with possibilities and not one of them was positive. Haruhi saw her kill the puppy! He'll tell Father and then she'll be punished! She… couldn't let that happen… crushes don't matter…. Father will be mad. _

"_Saw what?" Haruhi's words choked in her throat when she saw the bloodied bat and dead puppy. Did she kill the dog? Haruhi's eyes went back to Rei and saw that her face was… dangerous. Her eyes were bugged out, she was breathing unevenly, and she didn't take her eyes off her. Haruhi took a step back with a gulp. "We could… team…." Haruhi just couldn't get the words out! _

_She however pulled on a smile and offered her hand; time to be a host! "Everything will be fine." _

_Rei took a step towards Haruhi with a grin. "Father… will be mad… can't tell! Can't tell!" Rei shot after Haruhi, the bat high in the air. Haruhi spun around, taking off into the forest with a scream._

* * *

The girl who was after Haruhi looked very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She met a lot of girl's everyday so it was hard to keep up with them all. She knew her name though, so she had to have seen her once! The foot steps stopped a bit away from Haruhi's tree and she silenced her breathing.

"I know you are hereee~ I can't let you tell Father! He will be mad." Rei smiled, looking around, tapping trees with her bat. She looked behind a tree, but frowned because no one was behind it. Did Haruhi get away? She was right behind him. "I won't hurt you~ that much!" Rei twitched her head at the thought of Father slapping her. She had to find the tattle tale!

Haruhi thought about running away from her spot, but she would be seen. She barley out ran the girl and if she tried again, she would most likely fall. What was she going to do!? Haruhi's eyes looked at her bag once more. She didn't have a choice…. Haruhi touched the zipper of her bag, but froze.

"Found you~"

* * *

Takashi looked towards the sky with a blank expression; his shot gun to his side. He sadly lost Honey… he needed to find him first before he could find his enemy. The sun was high in the sky and it blazed down on him with intense heat. He shielded his eyes from the bright light, before stepping into the shade of the trees. Takashi sighed at the thought of losing Honey…

However, his thoughts went blank and tried not to think about the bad stuff that could be happening to the little blonde. He knew perfectly well that Honey could defend himself, but he still had the right to worry! Takashi listened closely to the wind, but stopped when he saw a figure walking through the forest; he jumped into the safety of the trees to watch. The figured turned out to be Ketsu from his 7th hour class. They got along pretty well; they've never talked before, but that really didn't matter at the moment.

"I wanna go home!" The boy cried. Ketsu had short brown hair and black eyes. He was a good height and he didn't seem like a bad person. Takashi didn't see any weapons on Ketsu, but he still stayed in the tree neither less.

Ketsu looked around with tears in his eyes and he couldn't believe he saw the dead girl in front of the school! Who could have done that!? And what killer her? There was a whole in her head, but it was too big for a gun shot. Suddenly there was a snap behind him. He turned around quickly to see Kanari standing there with a wide smirk

"Oh! Ketsu! Thank god I found you!" She gasped, tears forming in her green eyes. Ketsu lowered his guard with a sigh. He actually had a small crush on the tall pink haired girl. She was in a gang though… and it caused a lot of bad rumors for her, but he chose to ignore them. Also she was glad she found him!

"You…You are!?" Ketsu gasped.

Takashi narrowed his eyes on Kanari; something didn't seem right. He didn't even hear her approach them and hopefully she didn't seem him jump into the tree.

"Yes! You're the first person who came into my mind! I just had to find you… I wanted…" Kanari looked away with a blush.

"Wanted what?" He asked, taking a step towards the flushed girl. She looked at him no loner teary eyed and rushed into his arms. Ketsu was shocked by the sudden contacted. Kanari was hugging him! Him of all people! He nervously rapped his arms around her with a small smile.

"I wanted to hug you! I wanted to kiss you!" Kanari pulled away to look him in the eyes with a smile. Ketsu's heart leaped in his chest and he blushed like a rose. She wanted to kiss him! Maybe this island thing wasn't all bad! He was getting the girl he's always wanted! Kanari slowly leaned in close for a kiss and Ketsu met her rest of the way. She wasn't gentle like he thought she was! She shoved her tongue into his mouth with force and immediately became dominate. He tried his best to keep up with the kiss, but eventually he had to pull away for air.

Takashi narrowed his eyes at the making out couple, the kissing didn't bother him at all, but he still had that feeling of uneasiness. He watched as during the make out session, Kanari slowly moved her hand away from Ketsu and go behind her long hair. Takashi narrowed his eyes as she removed something shiny. When the pulled away for air, Takashi's eyes widened a little bit.

"Kanari…. I thought you didn't like me." Ketsu gasped. Kanari moved her hand quickly back behind he neck before he saw.

She tiled her head with a smile. "I've been eyeing you for a while." Very slowly she moved her weapon to his vein.

"I-I wasn't-" Instantly Ketsu grabbed for his neck. Kanari sliced his blood vein with a small razor; it took her forever to find it in her bag. "What…." Ketsu could no loner speak as blood flooded his mouth. He used both of his hands to grab his wound, but it only made him bleed faster. Kanari smiled at him like the devil, pushing him down the ground. Boys were always so easy.

"Oh Ketsu, you're so gullible. I knew you would be the easiest to take out." She giggled. He tried to answer her with a 'fuck you' but only choked on his blood. She looked down to his bag and took it away with ease. She opened it up to only smile wider than evil itself. She pulled out a shiny machine gun, looking it over. She knew her feeling was right when she felt like she was going to get on of these beauties. "At least you are not useless." Ketsu's eyes started fading to a black, falling to the ground he watched Kanari look down at him. He slowly died right there and she was already gone by then with the stuff she wanted.

Takashi didn't enter fear now knowing Kanari had a machine gun. She was evil… and she was playing. He waited until she was long gone before jumping from the tree. He approached the boy, looking down at him with a tiny bit of grief. He should have thought more… Would a girl really just run up to you like that? Maybe a girl that visited the Host Club, but Takashi didn't dwell on the thought. He bent down to close the poor boys open frighten eyes.

"Sorry." Takashi said, walking away from him. It was sort of his fault for not coming to his rescue. If he did… would he be the one dead?

* * *

Kyoya was walking to well… who knows where. He would have looked at his map, but it blew away when a gust of wind decided to be nice to him while he was looking. So now she was heading south, at least he had his compass to tell him that. For his weapon he reserved a small needle in a small jar of what he thought was poison. It was sick green color and the needle rested inside. He decided to not to mess with it and slipped it into this pants pockets; in case he needed to use it. Which he hoped he didn't have to. Kyoya was walking through a small clearing past the trees. There was a small house in front of him and he questioned himself.

Would there be anybody inside there waiting to kill him? Was there a bomb or something there as well? Kyoya decided to just enter and hurry up before the first thought became true. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The lights were off and he didn't see anyone. He went inside, shutting the door behind the, and listening real close before moving. The small building was actually a small house and it was furnished quite nicely; like a small family lived here. Kyoya went straight for the kitchen and dug through the cabinets. He found all the dishes gone, nothing was inside. He closed the cabinet doors with a sigh. He checked the drawers, but found no silver wear of any kind; he figured. He noticed a family picture on the ground, it must have been left behind… he didn't want to look at it for long; fearing he would miss his own family.

He went to go check out the single bedroom, but found nothing of value; he however did grab the thin blanket, folded it, and stuffed it in his bag. It would most likely get cold when it hit dark. The last thing he did before exiting the house was… by curiosity… pick up the home phone and dialed his father. The phone ringed, making Kyoya's eyes widen. The phone lined worked! Wouldn't they have cut them though? It didn't matter, he could tell his father of his location and then he could come and help! Not like he wanted his father's help…. But he couldn't think of anyone else during the time.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Father, I'm currently-"

"Oh! Yes do call me father~ it makes me hot!" A familiar slicking voice moaned. Kyoya slammed the phone down harshly, cracking the phone. Of course… how could he be stupid! He knew it was too good to be true…


	5. Double Tap

_**I'm glad that this story is making you guys happy! It makes me smile to know this! To The Obsidian Angel I'm glad you think I'm keeping everyone in character, I try my best! ^.^ Now with Takashi... hehe *wink* Now with the spelling, I tend to type very fast so I quickly get lost in thought, but sometime this week I plan on going through and correcting things! **_

_**fencergal19 **__** That phone wanted to get your hopes up XD **_

_**Also you guys... I don't wanna die OnO *offers cookie***_

* * *

**Let me tell you this place feels empty  
Doesn't feel like, doesn't feel like home. -**

**It All Comes Out (On the way Down): In Fear and Faith**

* * *

**Momo Mitsuna **

A short girl with brown pigtails looked behind a tree and smiled. In front of her was a house… it looked abandon. Who knew the one night she wanted to stay up late… would make her so tired! She had to deal with The Entertainment now and little to no sleep didn't help her at all. She desperately wanted a bed to sleep on and if it mean finding a house, then so be it! Momo was always a good girl; she had average grades, nice friends, and a loving family. However, she couldn't shake the guilt of lying to her parents. She said she wasn't going on this field trip, but look what happened! She lied and this was the price to pay!

Momo sighed to herself mentally, and slipped into the house slowly. She was a little startled by the condition of the house. It was nice? Empty to her standards, but it was nice. There wasn't any trash anywhere like she thought, but when she looked around; all the silverware was gone. Momo shoved the thought about the house being empty and proceeded to look for a bed; it didn't take but a second. She peaked into the small bedroom, but frowned. There was no blanket! Did someone take it or something! What was she suppost to sleep with? Take off her shirt and use that?!

Momo stepped into the room, looking around for a substitute. However, nothing was in sight. Growling to herself silently, she was about to exit the room, but froze in fear. Someone came into the house…

The figure scanned around the area of the house, not caring about the emptiness like the girl. It went straight to the kitchen, digging through the drawers, but found nothing usefully… if there was anything at all. The figure left the kitchen, but passed when it stepped on a picture frame; now shattered from being stepped on. The figure slowly picked it up and looked at it. Frowning from her own reflection, **Megumi Kuta **tossed the picture down to the ground. Her cheek was swollen from some stupid boy punching her! He had white hair and silver eyes. Next time she sees him… he was so dead!

Megumi calmed her nerves, but paused by the sight of bedroom door being opened. Would the people who used to live here really leave their door open? She knows she would do such a thing. Suddenly she started to get a slight head ache, stepping into the bedroom. She growled at the sight of the bed not having a sheet! Megumi hatred imperfect things! Even it was a little ridiculous… like bed sheets missing. She calmed her thought, trying to push the fact away. The family who used to live her must have taken it with them of course.

Megumi was about to leave, but stopped with a smirk. Someone dropped a hair pen, but she knew who's it was; she bent over, picking it up with a giggle. Now was her dear friend Momo here? Was she still here? Megumi glanced around, but didn't see anyone. She really didn't mind Momo, but the sight of her just… floating around the school halls bothered her. She would never say hi or pay attention to the! She had the prettiest midnight hair and hazel eyes! How could she not look her! Megumi flipped her midnight hair with a growl.

A twisted thought entered the young girls mind… She was playing The Entertainment… that means she had a free pass to kill the girl. It would make it easier on her; also she wouldn't have to deal with her selfish face anymore! Megumi smirked at her though, slowly pulling out her weapon. It was a small double barrel pistol. She was more than happy with it and now she was going to ecstatic when she killed Momo. She slowly walked to the big wardrobe.

Slowly opening it…

Nothing! Not a single thing was inside except for dead bugs. She scowled at the first failure, slamming the door. She went to a small closet door and repeated the whole process.

Momo was hiding under the bed, holding her breath for dear life; both of her hands covering her mouth. Just the tiniest slip up and she would be dead! She only saw the feet of her killer and couldn't put a finger on which it was. It was not like she stared at legs anyway! It was a girl though cause of the yellow dress showing. Momo closed her eyes to think for a second.

Maybe this was one of her friends, perhaps it was Miku; her long time friend since middle school. She truly wished so, but she couldn't gather the courage to slip out and see. If it wasn't her, if it was someone else, would the kill her? Or would they take her in as a partner? Could she even trust this girl with her life? What if she killed her the second she was done with her! Momo wasn't exactly useless, but her grade in gym wasn't the best… she had no experience with weapons. It kinda made since she didn't receive a weapon. All she got in her bag a good for nothing empty bottle. What was she going to use with that?! Momo hugged the bag closely when she felt like she was going to bruise her mouth from her tight grasp; her eyes refusing to open. Why didn't this bag give her a weapon!?

Momo wished she was home… but didn't everybody? God this was crazy! Why was a show like this invented!? But… she did like the show and even placed bets, but of course she never one. Now she was the one being betted on and all the people out there who did bet on her; if any. Where most likey holding their breaths or yelling at her for hiding. If she was braver…. Only if she was brave…. Like Miku. Momo felt tears tug at her eyes, but she refused to move; she felt the girl still in the room. Very carefully Momo opened her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Megumi was inches from her face and with a pistol aimed at the side of her head. Instantly it was over and Megumi let out a devilish laugh as she slipped out from the bed. She couldn't stop grinning and laughing from Momo's face! It was priceless! Her eyes were so wide she was like a fly! Megumi silenced her laughing when she saw her gun. It was covered in blood… from that girl! So filthy and-! NO! Megumi dashed for the sink, turning on the water and cleaning the gun. She scrubbed until the red stream turned clear. She sighed with relief, turning around to leave, but again froze. She saw the picture frame she thrown earlier, propped up against the wall; the remaining glass showing her reflection. Ignoring her swollen cheek, she stared at her face; covered in nothing, but blood! She didn't even bother to go for the sink, she was freaking out to bad! She would never wash her face with tap water! Her father made sure her bath water was nothing but pure and clean! These people must have been dirty! With her heart racing, she dashed out of the house.

* * *

The twins, locked arm in arm, made their way into field like lighting. Despite being locked in arms, they didn't slow down or messed with their speed. Adrenalin was running through them and one thought was in their heads.

Make it.

The twins didn't bother to look around them. If they saw the slightest shadow; they would end up freezing in place like a deer. The grass flashed past them, the sun was harsh, and the slightest sound made by their feet was taunting them. Half way across the field, they were almost there! They could see the trees coming closer with each step taken. There eyes were so glued to the trees, that they failed to notice something in their way. Kaoru was the first to trip and then his brother. Hikaru however caught himself, but almost gagged at the sight; sadly he was the first to see. Kaoru rubbed his head as he slowly looked at what he twin was looking at. His mouth dropped open and he could feel his breakfast coming up.

A dead boy laid out flat, his head bashed into the ground. Kaoru covered him mouth, rushing to his feet, and next to his brother. They stared wide eyed at the dead corpse. How in the fuck could someone do that!? It… was inhuman! They've seen some pretty freaked up shit! But this was just sick! Kaoru snapped out of it, grabbing his twin forcefully.

"We have to go!" Kaoru said, dragging his brother with him until they broke back into a run. Kaoru's legs were covered in blood from the boy's face. He didn't care; he only cared on his brother's safety.

"Kaoru, who was that?!" Hikaru asked, gasping between breaths. Why was this field so damn big!?

"Don't talk! Keep running!" Kaoru yelled.

Big mistake.

A gun shot was heard in the distance and they thought it was aimed at them. This caused the twins to speed up. Was that fired at them! If it was… that means they have been spotted and they were in danger! The twins were so close when another shot was heard. The twins didn't stop and thank the gods the twins broke into the woods. However, they didn't stop; in fear the person was after them.

* * *

Kanari was walking with her head up high, a wide grin shown across her face. She got the weapon she wanted and now no one could stand in her way! Sure the razor was taped back to her neck; in case lip action was needed again. She would always use her body to get things she wanted, but most of the time it didn't take much. Her words were enough to get any man or woman she wanted. Her life wasn't the best since she lived in the bad part of town. Her parents probably didn't give a fuck if she was on The Entertainment. Which she didn't care, she would kill them in an instant. To bad they're not on the show…

Kanari swayed her hips with passion, her breast bouncing with each step, and her legs gliding smoothly. If any soul saw her now, they would have to stop and stare at her confidence. She looked like she was used to this kind of thing, which was kinda true. She did stab a boy before and even a man, but they asked for it. Her long pink hair flowed behind her gently, green eyes watching her surroundings carefully. She may look cocky, but she was the complete opposite. She stopped walking when she walked into a clearing that wasn't too small, but neither big. There was a single tree in the middle of the field; she approached it with a grin. Right when she was under it, she scoffed aloud.

"I know you're up there, I'm no fool" The mysterious figure jumped down right above Kanari about to strike her, but she was to fast for the heavy weapon. She was in safe distance before she looked behind her shoulder. The figure yanked the giant scythe out of the ground easily, growling. The stranger was wearing a black cloak; hiding all facial features and hair. Kanari was no idiot and how could she forget her long time rival? Then again she had a lot of enemies. "So who may you be?" The person didn't even answer, charging right at her with amazing speed; despite the heavy weapon and bag.

She dodged quickly and brought out her machine gun. As soon as she did that though, the person was taking off into the field; towards the safety of the trees. Kanari immediately brought fire, aiming her best against the recoiling weapon. Her aim was horrible… it's been awhile since she's wield a gun after all. The person was gone just like that and Kanari cursed herself. How could she let them escape! Something about that person's presence sensed familiar… she couldn't help, but wonder if that person was her long rival? She knew they where here.

She shrugged her shoulder with a sigh and took off towards where the figure took off. If with any luck she would meet up with them again and then she would yank that hood off or better yet; just shoot it off along with their head.

* * *

Doresu looked at him map with questioning eyes. How could anybody read this?! It was a very simple map… but for the old samurai who sold clothes for a living had no use for maps! He eventually stuffed the map back into his bag with a pout. He hated the forest! He hated nature! He hated being here! He need to be a work right now! He was getting a new shipment today too…

He jumped off his place from a tree and looked around, hoping the wind would tell him where to go… but no such luck. The wind hated him today and hated it too! Stupid wind just making him mad and messing up his hair. He needed a hair cut, but he loved his long hair; it made him look pretty. He had no idea where he was… no direction all because he stepped on his compass by accident, trying to jump from a tree. Note to self, zip bag up when done. Doresu placed some hair behind his ear with a frown.

God he wanted a sword so bad… just the feeling of having on in his grasp right now would make him feel better. Not like he felt scared or anything! He…. Wanted one that's all. Doresu suddenly felt a presence approach him from behind and suddenly he had his survival knife at the throat of a very tiny boy. They boy's wide with fear and tears; his short hair was a hot pink and he had large purple eyes. Doresu didn't dare pull back his knife. They other boy looked harmless, but he wasn't stupid. The little boy slowly raised him arms.

"P-p-please don't kill me!" He begged loudly.

Doresu covered his mouth forcefully. "Any louder then it won't be me harming you." Doresu removed his hand; knife still in place by the boys soft skin. "What's your weapon?" Better to know now.

"I-I don't know! I was to s-scared to look!" He stuttered. This little boy was on the verge of drowning his own eyes with his tears. His eyes were puffy and red; showing he's already cried before. He was sweaty from all the running he's done. Doresu looked around him, but didn't see a bag.

"Where's your bag?"

"I….. I… couldn't carry it! It was too heavy!" He cried, tears showing once more. Doresu slowly pulled back his knife; not sensing any danger in the boy. He stood up to his original height and towered the boy easily; the pink hair kid had to look completely up to see his face. Doresu put his knife back safely, not leaving the strangers eyes.

"You couldn't carry it?" He asked. The boy nodded with a sniffle. Doresu couldn't help, but feel a tad bit sad for the boy! He looked so defenseless and vulnerable! His big purple eyes like his own are calling him in! He can't take it! Doresu offered a hand to the boy with a gentle smile.

"I'm very sorry I did that to you, but I'm sure you can understand why…" The boy slowly shook Doresu's hand like a child. Was this boy really in that High school? "What's your name? Huh?"

"….**Len**." He said in an almost whispering tone.

"It's very nice to meet you Len; I have something to offer to you." Len looked him in the eyes with curiosity. Even though the man in front of him almost sliced his throat; Len was quick to drop a subject and take what he could. He did understand his reasoning too. "I see that you have no weapon to protect yourself with… you lost your food and water… and you look to vulnerable for this game. How would you like to join me? We can stay together and I can protect you."

Len hugged Doresu so fast that he was shocked by the boys mixed cry of happiness and sobs. Every time he tried to move the boy he would tighten his grip; almost choking him in a harmless manner. When he did manage to pry him off, he had a pure smile on his face like an angel.

"Thank you!" He cried, wiping his tears.

"Awww how could I leave a boy like you to die?"

Len shook his head furiously. "I don't wanna play!"

"I know… I do not either, but you're with me now! So don't worry!" Doresu reassured. He took Len's hand and led him with a small smile. God he was a sucker for children.

* * *

Honey stopped to take a quick breath; ignoring his pounding ears. He was done with running! If it wasn't for his daily training… all that cake would have catch up with him. Honey ran his hand through his blond hair; it was sweaty. He could feel the sweat going down his forehead. If it wasn't for all this fright, he wouldn't smell like this! This sweat wouldn't be there! Honey used his uniform to wipe the sweat from his face… he would kill for a bath. Not actually kill!

Honey glanced around him…. Just trees… and more… Wait, was that a clearing? Honey causally peeked and saw a small house. It looked nice… abandon hopefully? Suddenly a gun shot was heard and his blood went cold. It came from inside the house…. Honey was frozen in his tracks no matter how much he wanted to run again with his sore legs. After standing there for several minutes; he crouched down behind a tree to watch. The front door was thrown open violently and a girl ran out with blood all over her face. Did she kill the person inside! Or was it an accident?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH BLOOD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Honey was about to get up and help her, but what happened next would be edged into his memory. A louder gun shot was heard and a hole was created in the girl's stomach. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked down at her wound; blood poured out…Not a second later another shot was fired, hitting the girl right in the middle of her head. Honey fell backwards with a gasp. She was killed right before his eyes… this wasn't a game…

This was death.

* * *

**7 out of 48 eliminated...**

**3 boys...**

**4 girls...**


	6. Sick

**iNSaNiTY **  
**The weight of the air is torture **  
**PSYCHoPaTHY **  
**Don't know who I am anymore-**

**Insanity**** (frost mix)**

* * *

Tamaki furrowed his brow with frustration and worry. He couldn't get his friends out of his head… The two gun shots not even 10 minutes ago made things even more...unbearable Hope said someone must have done for it self defense, but he had a hard time believing it. Those shots were… just too odd for self defense. Usually to defend yourself, the enemy would have to be in close range right? Tamaki shook his head with a growl. Why was he thinking about the guns shots?! His friends could take care of themselves, but the one he truly worried for was Haruhi… she was small and innocent. She possibly couldn't be doing well right now…

"It's going to be okay, Tamaki. I'm sure they are fine!" Hope beamed, trying to lighten the thick mood. He wasn't one to complain, but all the tension was really getting to him…

"I know… But I'm still worried about Haruhi-" Tamaki let her name slip his lips and he couldn't help, but feel embarrassed.

"Haruhi?" Hope titled his head. Since Hope's never been to the rich kid's school, he didn't know anybody there expect for one of his friends. He never really wanted to go to their school anyway, it seemed like to much work, plus the uniforms seemed a bit too much.

"Yea…" Tamaki decided to just go ahead and say it since it would help get it off his chest. "Haruhi's my friend in the Host Club and he's very weak compared to all of us… I'm worried." He wasn't going to give out Haruhi's gender… he knew better than that.

"Look at me." Hope stopped in front of Tamaki with a small grin. "I'm pretty weak myself… I have to rely on almost everybody to help me… But I'm still here. I've made it long enough to meet you and with us both looking for our friends, we will surely find them!" Tamaki felt a bit better and the thought of the two guns shots before faded from his mind.

"Thank you, Hope." Tamaki smiled.

Hope looked away with a tiny blush of embarrassment. "No problem." He decided to take the moment to occupy his mind real quick and pull out the map. They still had a ways to go…

* * *

Haruhi managed to dodge Rei's swing with a roll, but not with out a price… She had to abandon her bag and its contents inside.

"You can't tell daddy! He will be mad!" Rei screamed, swing once more downwards. Haruhi jumped to the side, barley getting out of the way. She managed to get her feet quickly and take off running; forgetting all about her bag. Rei didn't care about the bag either, taking off straight for Haruhi.

"Please stop!" Haruhi yelled. Rei was right behind her despite the heavy metal bat she was carrying. Her fear and rage inside was pushing out all rationality of the outside. She couldn't think straight and the image of her father beating her enter her mind; more like it was glued. A never ending cycle of beating and screaming!

"A-A puppy! It asked for it!" Rei cried, swinging the bat once more; missing Haruhi by a nudge and banging against a tree, making a dint in it.

Haruhi had to think of something and fast! She couldn't just keep running! She was never the athletic type and the girl chasing her was too far out of it to care about taking a break. She wanted to see her brains splattered! Haruhi took a gasp for air and spun behind a tree; Rei ran right past her, only to stop and think for a second. She couldn't risk hiding again… this time she didn't have the option of a weapon. She glanced around and did the next best… 'worst' in her mind thing.

Haruhi climbed up the tree.

Rei heard the loud noise needed to climb the tree and she shot around with her tongue hanging out of her mouth; she was far from sanity now. "Haruhi~" Rei hit the tree with full force, making the bark go everywhere. "You can stay up there forever~"

"Please! I won't tell your father!" Rei actually stopped to hear her words.

"What?"

"I understand! The puppy was an accident-"

"Puppy!" Rei hit the tree once more.

Haruhi told herself to keep it together! She has to try and help this girl in some way! She might be to far out of it, but she was not one to give up! She would drag her out of this!

"No! Stop! Listen the puppy asked for it okay." Rei slowly let the bat lower to her side.

"Asked for it?"

"Yes, it wanted you to do that. You're father doesn't have to know and he would probably be proud of you." Haruhi lied. She didn't like this one bit. The puppy probably just wanted attention and the girl below her freaked out it hit it… she shuddered at the thought of the bat connecting to the poor baby dog. Now about her father..? She couldn't even imagine why the girl was so scared of him.

"Proud?" Very slowly Haruhi could see her eyes coming back to reality.

"He would be proud of you." She smiled. Rei was about to raise her hand to Haruhi, but a loud gun shot was heard, making her jump. Her eyes returned to their clouded state and she let out a horrible scream. Seconds later there was another gun shot that made her scream louder; Haruhi had to cover her ears just to stay sane.

"FATHER KNOWS!" Rei screamed, running into the woods blindly. When she was out of sight Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know why the girl suddenly attacked her, she couldn't help… but feel bad for her and some what worried. She just ran off for dear life and at her rate, someone could easily take her out for self defense. She tried to help her… even if she had to lie. She was so close, but those guns shots…. Gun shots! Someone fired at something or worse someone. With those guns shots a sick realization hit Haruhi. Someone out there had a gun and used it.

* * *

**Hokori Meisuga **

A rather tall girl sat on a thick branch, high up in the trees, looking over her gun. She had extremely long dark red thin pigtails that flew through the wind with ease. She was wearing a rather weird outfit, but it suit her no less. It was a light blue dress that went down to her mid thigh, she had white pantyhose that sucked up to her skin perfectly, and she had knee high skin tight high heels; she's worn them as long as she remembered so moving in them wasn't a problem. She had a very frilly chocker that hung down to show a capital letter of an H. Her light brown eyes lowered to stare at the corpse she just created.

She will not lie to anyone, she did kill the girl by the house without hesitation. She missed the first shot and anciently hit the girls stomach, only because she slipped a little on the branch. She didn't miss the second shot though and she hit her target. Hokori was more on the silent type part of the personality list, but that was no excuse for what she done. Not like she cared. She wanted to kill the girl, she wanted to participate in The Entertainment, and now she was.

That girl was her first kill and Hokori planned on many other body's to join. She wasn't a killing machine, she still had her brains and sanity. Sadly she wasn't the fastest either to come up with ideas. She would have loved to sit up in the tree all day and wait for her pray to come her, but that ridiculous four hour rule was still in order. Hokori sighed to herself, sitting the large rifle against her shoulder, and she safely jumped down from her place. Her eyes drifted to the corpse on last time before she gracefully walked away; no doubt people would come running here from her gun shots.

* * *

Honey was holding on to his rapidly beating heart, his mouth covering his mouth to prevent his scream. He just witness a girl being murder before his very own eyes! He never imagined it being this cruel… Surely the girl before didn't deserve this!? But… she was covered in blood. Honey's eyes looked at the house the girl ran out from. She didn't… She couldn't have..? Honey closed his eyes tightly, looking away. He didn't want to think that a girl like her could do such a thing! She looked innocent… scared… just like he was now. He remembered the first body he saw…. Now he saw two.

He had to pull it together! Despite his cute and childish features he was 18 years old! He's seen plenty of scary movies and honestly he shouldn't be freaking out over a corpse! He gulped, rose to his feet and approached the body with wide eyes. He could feel the sweat going down his brow as he looked at the now horrible features of the girl. Honey had to look away, besides this wasn't the reason he walked into the clearing. He looked around until he saw a black bag laying by one of the trees. He rushed over… only to look over his shoulders as he unzipped the bag.

"I'm sorry." A tear forming in his eyes, turning away to dig through the dead girls bag. He took a couple survival items, but frowned. Her weapon wasn't in the bag… Was the gun shot he heard… from her? He looked at the house and instantly decided not to enter. He knew what was most likey inside… Honey finished scamming through her bag and zipped up his own. He was surprised that he didn't drop his own bag from all the running he's had to do today.

Honey looked around with a frown. Where was he suppost to go? He couldn't just keep running or could he? No he couldn't…. his legs were pulsing for relief and his head was hot, pounding from all the trauma. There was sudden footsteps and Honey dropped to his knees, trying his best not to cry. He just couldn't run anymore… He didn't want to see someone else die… The footsteps stopped suddenly in front of him and he looked up to a figure.

* * *

Doresu was looking up to the trees with a concerned look. He was thinking about the gun shots they've heard not to long ago and where they must have been fired from. They weren't to far off, but by the way it sounded it could be some distance from them. Len was looking at his new friend's face with concern. He's been like that for awhile… was something bothering him?

"Are you okay, Doresu?" Len asked with a frown.

Doresu was pulled from his thoughts with a gasp, but smiled when he looked down to his tiny companion. How could they make a little boy like him compete? He surely couldn't be from High School. "I'm fine, Len. Don't worry about it." Len gave him a smile back, but gasped suddenly. Doresu was shocked, but ease quickly when he saw it was just a harmless flower Len was captivated by.

Len ran up to the small purple flower and looked back at Doresu. "It's just like your hair!" Doresu smiled at the boys innocence. He was smiling and being happier than ever, despite being in a living hell. Surprisingly the flower was just like his hair; it was a soft purple and had little flowers growing on its stem. Len plucked it carefully and quickly handing it to Doresu. He was about to grab it, but Len swatted his hand away. "No! I wanna put it in your hair!"

Doresu was shocked for a few seconds, but he shrugged and bent down for Len to put the flower in his hair. Len put the flower in between his ears and his purple eyes shined brightly. Out of curiosity Len ran his tiny hand through Doresu's hair with a smile; it was soft like silk and ran though his fingers like water. He was amazed! He never knew hair could be this soft! Doresu caught curiosity swimming through the boys eyes and took his hand gently into his own. Len looked down to their hands together and flushed. Doresu proceeded to take a long strand from his pony tail and rap it around their hands.

"What are you doing?" Len asked. Suddenly Doresu took out his survival knife and cut the thin strand of hair; it fell to the ground smoothly. Len's eyes were wide with shock. He just cut a piece of his hair! Was it his fault?! Len was about to ask again what he was doing, but silenced when he saw Doresu take the now cut strand that was in their hands. He unwrapped it carefully and tied both ends so it wouldn't fall apart.

"Here I want you to have it. It's like a present from me to you." Doresu smiled, giving Len the piece of his hair. Len looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he took the hair anyway. It still felt like silk despite being away from it's owner.

"Why?" He cried.

"When I was little… To give others good luck, you cut a piece of your hair while rapped around your hand with theirs. I've never done it before, but when I look at you I can't help but think about it."

"I don't need good luck." Doresu tilted his head. "Cause I have you to protect me." Len smiled, but held his hair close to his chest. Doresu couldn't help, but feel affected by the little boys words. Nobody's ever said that to him before… or even similar to that. He let a warm smile grace his face as he stood back to his full height.

Len tucked the hair safely into his pocket. "So we're still heading to the small village?" Surprisingly Len knew how to read maps and he did so by reading Doresu's for him. They've decided to head to the nearest village in hopes of finding a sword. By the time and speed their going…. They would make it by nightfall.

"Yea and just think. You can nap on a bed!" He chuckled.

Len raised his hands into the air with a cheer. "Yay!"

* * *

Himitsu coughed into her hand violently… now wasn't the time for her illness to take effect. She often caught Pneumonia due to her living conditions in the poor side of town. Her family wasn't the best… nor the cleanest, but yet she had to suffer from it. She never had a good immune system and she suffered from it. Luckily she just started feeling the coughs, but soon she would feel the other symptoms. She really needed to hurry.

"Fuck…" Himitsu gripped her chest tightly. Yea, she needed to hurry. Thank god she was close to the north building she was aiming for! After that she planned on heading for the medical building on the map, it wasn't that far from here, but it wasn't close either. By nightfall she should be able to make it and get some antibiotics for her stupid illness. Right now she needed to worry about getting her things. Himitsu peeked from the trees and smirked when she saw no one. Nobody must have made it this far. She was a pretty fast runner! But this illness would surely slow her down…

"Don't move." Himitsu froze. "Turn slowly." She did as the person said. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the girl behind the gun. However, her mouth turned into a smirk. "Do you like facing death? Wouldn't be surprised by a freak like you."

Kanari stood there in a cocky pose, her hip to the side and her machine gun pointed at Himitsu. Kanari couldn't help, but feel a little threatened by Himitsu's breast size. Sure she was pretty big too, but still…

"I'm much as a freak as you." She smirked.

"Don't you dare try saying things like that! I'll blast your head off!" Kanari growled.

"You would have already done it if you pleased." She yawned.

"Shut up! I wouldn't waist my ammo on your sorry ass anyway! I need it for someone even more important!" Himitsu raised a brow. Save her ammo? On who? The other eyebrow raised in question. Did this mean?

"Who are you chasing?" Himitsu cutted all the teasing and went straight to business. Kanari wasn't on to hesitate and it's true that she should be dead now. Kanari would have torn her to pieces with her gun if she wasn't after someone.

She placed a hand on her hip with a sigh. "Why should I tell you?" Himitsu glared at her enemy with a grunt.

"Tell me."

"How should I know, they were wearing a cloak and wielding a large scythe." She shrugged. Himitsu's eyes widen in shock. Before Kanari could react, she was kicked to the ground and Himitsu was taking off into the woods. Fuck no! She wasn't going to let another escape her grasp! She was going to act all cool and get close to Himitsu then slice her neck! She wasn't going to waist her bullets on trash like her! Kanari jumped to her feet and realized something! Himitsu was going to steal her kill!

"Stop!" She screamed, chasing after her. Himitsu looked over her shoulder, panting from her amazing speed. She only knew one person who could pick up such a heavy weapon and escape Kanari's grasps with ease. However, she was now worried. During a time like this… nightfall would be asking the devil himself to kill you.


	7. Together

**Look in my eyes, I'm dying.**  
**Maybe you're all wrong for me,**  
**Maybe it's all wrong to stay here through the night.**  
**I'm dying waiting for you. -**

**Rough Eyes: The Bunny The Bear**

* * *

Hokori steadied her gun at the two running figures in front of her; with nothing but a bored expression. She scowled at herself when she finally realized she was too far of a distance to make a clear shot. She steadied herself against the branch, before jumping down. As soon as she rose to her feet she heard a branch snap behind her, she was turned around in the blink of an eye; she was met face to face with a very sharp cane.

"Don't move." A little boy with bright red eyes said blankly. Hokori narrowed her eyes when she realized who she was faced with. She snorted as she slowly let her rifle lay against her side; she had no chance at a close range. The boy circled Hokori, the cane not moving an inch back as he did so; his eyes barley had to glance at her side to see her survival bag. "Drop it." Hokori did as he said with a grunt; the bag plopping down. The boy pressed his cane against the back of her neck as he dug through her bag. He pulled out a tiny box of frosted squared; a basic cereal

He slipped it into his own bag, not taking his eyes off Hokori. "Mine." He almost smiled at his new find. He wasn't given cereal to survive on sadly. Hokori couldn't take it anymore! This was embarrassing! In the blink of an eye, she twisted her body, giving the boy a swift kick to the stomach. He was sent flying into a tree, but it looked like it didn't harm him much despite his small size.

Hokori had her rifle aimed at the boy, one eye opened to look through the scope; she aimed right for his heart. However, next thing she knew he disappeared. She lowered her scope with slightly curious eyes as she scanned the area. Not a single thing seemed out of place, like he literally just disappeared out of thin air. She didn't get a millisecond to react as a stinging sensation went across her arm.

"Ah!" Hokori grabbed her arm as blood slid down smoothly, staining her smooth creamy skin. She swirled around trying to see her attacker, but only caught a glimpse as his small figure was retreating through the trees. She cursed silently as her arm began to burn. It might have been just a slice, but it still hurt like hell. She looked down and saw a thin trail of cereal crumbs leading to where he fled.

She cracked her knuckle with a growl. She was embarrassed and injured by a little boy! She was going to blow his brains out before he knew what hit him! She torn off a piece of her dress and used it to rap around he cut. When it was all good she took off.

* * *

Honey closed his eyes as tight as he could; waiting for his killer to stab him or something. However, that never came… Honey popped an eye open and he slowly looked up. He saw long green hair at first… a tail swaying… Was he already dead and now he was seeing tall cats? He thought his heaven would be full of cake… When Honey's eyes rested on the short figure he nearly gasped. The boy above him looked pissed off beyond belief and he had large black cat ears flattened against his head.

**Neko** thought it was pathetic that a little blonde boy was cowering in front of him like he was waiting to be killed. Did he really think that he would stoop that low to kill him? Neko hissed at his thought. He wasn't that low to kill a human being even thought they were useless and annoying; his tail swaying more with anger. He was really ticked off that he was dragged to this useless game! One minute he was in his bed sleeping, then the next he was waking up sitting in a desk!

"W-what are you?" Honey asked quietly, scared of the answer. What if the cat boy in front of him suddenly pulled out a gun? It was too late now…

One of Neko's ears raised in curiosity. Did he really just ask what his name was? Wasn't it obvious by what he was; surely a little boy has seen or even heard of a Neko before. "I'm Neko and what is a little brat like you doing by yourself? Did you pee your pants or something?" Honey shot up from the dirty with a half angry frown; he was still scared by the thought of Neko possessing a gun.

"I did not pee myself! I'm 18 years old!" Honey growled.

Neko's tail stopped instantly and fell to the ground, dumbfounded. Was he really telling the truth? He only looked to be about 12 or younger! "You're 18?" He said more like Honey was the stupid one.

Honey noticed his tone and narrowed his eyes. "Yes I'm 18 and I don't have to be made fun of by a cat! You're probably not even real!" Now Neko was the one to narrow his eyes. Did he just say he was..?! Sure he wasn't the realist thing out there, but nobody was going to call him fake. Neko did his best to keep his claws in his hands.

"I am real you brat!" He hissed.

"People don't have ears and a tail!"

"18 year olds aren't that short!"

"You're short too!"

"Taller than you!"

"But I'm better than you!"

"I'm pretty sure midgets don't get to say things like that!"

"I'm not a midget! I just haven't hit my growth spurt!"

"Then you are 12!"

"No I am not!" Suddenly a hug crack made the two boys freeze. Neko was the first to notice thanks to his inhuman instincts. He quickly tackled Honey against a tree, pressing his body against him, trying to keep them as small as possible. Honey tried to protest, but Neko covered his mouth with abnormal strength. They heard another loud crack, but this time it sounded farther away.

Neko sighed in relief as he slowly moved away from Honey's body. He couldn't tell what that crack was, but it sounded a lot like a bone getting snapped. However, if it was someone's bone getting snapped in half then there would have been screaming. He scowled to himself for not being able to tell what it was.

Honey was blushing brightly by the sudden contact of Neko. He didn't know why he did that, but he did hear the crunch of something in the distance; to him it sounded like nothing more than a big branch. Honey touched his cheeks, feeling the heat slowly dying down. He wasn't used to close contact unless it was from Takashi or he was giving a hug to someone. Not to mention they were fighting only a second ago!

"What was that?" Honey decided to ask, thinking Neko might actually know what it was. However, the only he received was a glare and a low hiss. Honey was about to argue about Neko being rude until he suddenly turned around and began walking away. Honey was frozen in his footsteps. Was Neko leaving him behind!? He didn't want to be left alone again! What if the crack was caused by someone and they were heading over here to get him!? Honey began to shake a little. He didn't want to be left alone… he wanted his Takashi… He wanted his friends… He wanted to-

"Are you coming?" Honey looked up from his thoughts with a gasp. Neko was looking at him a couple feet away with his arms crossed. His hopes skyrocketed as he ran up to the overly rude cat boy, but he couldn't help smile.

* * *

Takashi was walking calmly through the woods, hearing up in running incase someone made there way towards him. He hasn't found Honey yet and it bothered him to no end. Hopefully Honey was looking for him as well, but wouldn't they have found one another by now? He hasn't seen any of his friends either and once he actually thought about it, he hasn't seen any other people besides Kanari and what she did to the boy. It relieved him knowing he was okay at the time, but yet he was unsettled by the silence around him. Wouldn't a game like this be full of screams and cries? Takashi looked up to the sky with a furrowed bro, the sun was starting to set and that meant nightfall was coming soon. He at least wanted to find his Honey before then; he never really liked the dark.

"Now is not the time!" Takashi thoughts about being alone were instantly shattered as he hopped into a tree for cover. He peered through the leaves as two figures walked beneath his tree and stopped a few feet away from it. A girl with long black hair and straight across bangs was angrily stomping her foot. She was facing a figure in a long black cloak, the hood over their head. However, the thing that really caught his eye was the giant scythe lying against its shoulder. It was stained with blood…

"Tell me now." The figure whispered low. The black hair girl looked away even more annoyed, but she kept her cool. Takashi noticed how he always seemed to be creeping on people now… Maybe he was born to be a ninja or something.

"I told you! When we get to a 'safer' place. I'll tell you! But until then you have to protect me!" She huffed. The figure moved very slightly in there shoes, Takashi could tell it was from annoyance. What was this girl talking about? Where could they be going? Could Honey be there? Probably not…

"I'll have your head-"

"If you do that then you'll never know where he is!" She almost laughed. The figure twitched their hand over the scythe, but didn't seem to advance further. Takashi was thankful… he didn't want to see more blood for now. The girl looked at the figure then a sudden blush creeped across her face. "Umm… the name is Ariel by the way."

"Hmp." The figured replied, which made Ariel look away embarrassed. She's seen this person before, she just knew it! How else could she be flushing for? The persons voice was enough to send her over the edge… but they didn't have to be rude and they could have told her there name. "Hurry up." The voice she was quickly falling for made her cheeks rear up once more. She completely turned around so she didn't have to face the person.

"Right! To the village then!" Ariel said more loudly than needed. Takashi raised an eyebrow at the girl's behavior. Women…. Easily falling for anything. He returned his gave to the obviously more dangerous person; his mind wondering how they could lift such a heavy weapon. How could they even fit that into a bag?

The figure gave off an angry grunt as the strange pair began walking away. Takashi sat there for a second thinking. Maybe Honey was in this village they were heading to? If Honey was in the village the two of them… mostly the cloak figure was going to be a problem. Honey could defend himself pretty well, but against a giant scythe… he didn't want to think of the possibilities. Sure there were a lot of maybes, but he had to try… for Honey. Takashi jumped over to the next tree.

Keeping a safe distance from the pair, but close enough to follow.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing next to a small building, panting and swallowing air like it was candy. They ran for who knows how long and it finally took its time on them. Their legs ached, they felt light headed, and the image of the boy with his head bashed in was fresh in their minds. Could someone have the strength to do that? Bash a head in? Didn't the boy fight back or something?

"Hikaru, where are we?" Kaoru asked, looking around. They rose from the buildings wall and gasped. They managed to run into some town! It was small, but that made it all the better for some reasons. They could easy escape if needed, but if it involved hiding… they could be found quite quickly. The buildings were very small and simple, some having even smaller gardens in front; the flowers were wilting from lack of care. In the middle of the buildings was a small well, obviously used to gain water. It made them question how old this island must be if they had to use a well, maybe it was just this village. It suddenly dawned on Kaoru and he gave his brother a death hug. "We did it! We found the village!"

Hikaru suddenly remembered as well, hugging his brother just as tight. "We did find it!" They stopped their jumping only to frown.

"How are we going to find something to help us here… the village is old." They said. Hikaru suggested looking through all the houses, but by the time they were done it would surly be over the four hour rule mark.

"How about we split up?" Hikaru said.

"No! What if someone was to come? We couldn't find each other then."

"You're right…" Hikaru looked up to the sky and noticed the sun setting… it was going to be dark. They couldn't see very well in the dark and just the thought of going around blind didn't sound very good. Who knows if someone was a master during the dark hours? Kaoru noticed his twins worried looks and playfully punched him.

"We'll be alright." He reassured. Hikaru gave him a weary smile. Kaoru knew darkness meant trouble for them and hopefully everybody else as well. "We might as well look as much as we can." He grabbed Hikaru's hand with a squeeze and they entered the first house.

* * *

Rei was blindly running through the woods, bat swinging widely to her side. She heard the shot! Father knew and he wanted to punish her! What if he was close to her now? Did this mean he could see her? She couldn't lie with blood on her!

"He knows!" She cried desperately to the setting sun. Father couldn't find her in the dark! Yea, she would be safe in the darkness!

Suddenly Rei stopped in her tracks. Would father be proud of her though…? Would he know she tried her best to make him happy? Those extra hours spent to studying and those days were she stayed home to make sure he was healthy- A small line of blood moved down Rei's smooth face - She never wanted to make him unhappy… that was a sin to her. He was always there to take care of her, what would he do with out her now? Would he cry for her - The blood formed a small drop on her chin until it dropped to stain the grass - she wanted to cry now, but how could she? Being strong was what her father tried to teach her… but now who needed that?

Rei's lifeless form fell forward, letting the single blood drop form into a puddle.

**Rin **brought her simple gun to her lips to blow away the smoke. It wasn't the best gun in the world and it was a pain in the ass to reload, but it still got the job done; an example was made in front of her. A smirk formed onto the girl's lips as she slipped the pen into her shirt pocket. Not to mention she could easily take it out with no one suspecting a thing. It looked like a normal pen, but it was far from the real thing.

"Boss will be pleased." Rin smiled to herself. She was currently looking for her boss, but that didn't mean she could wipe out everybody she saw; the less people the prouder her boss would be. She kicked Rei's corpse with a scowl. What got in this girl's head? She highly doubt the girl's father was here. All of there parents were at home, most likely betting on there children to see if they would live right now. Why hope when you could earn money in the process?

Rin sighed mentally, walking away from the now dead body she made. Killing didn't faze her, since she's seen it before. Why should she feel sorry for these losers? They were going to kill her unless she did it to them first. Rin was not going to stand there and accept death; she was going to cause it first. When she found her boss then everybody might as well be living in hell. With the two of them together, nothing could hurt them, even the stupid people running this game. They were like two devils causing hell on earth. When this whole game was over they were going to over run this rich kid's school. Which is how they ended up here… they disguised themselves as students and were heading straight for the office, but they were interrupted when they were dragged onto the bus by the driver.

Rin looked up to the sky only to smirk. The dark was approaching fast and that meant people would be dumb enough to sleep. She luckily didn't need much sleep and the idea of people sleeping made her want to laugh like a maniac. She could find her boss easily since she wouldn't be asleep like the stupid people here. She could also knock a couple more people out in the progress. With a smile wider than ever. Rin walked into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

**8 out of 48 eliminated...**

**3 boys...**

**5 girls...**


	8. Sudden

**I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.**

**The tears of the broken have washed away my soul. -**

**Awoken: WoodenToaster and H8_Seed**

* * *

Kyoya sat against a tree in the middle of the dark; thinking on his next move. He knew running around blind in the dark wasn't the best idea and if he was to fall asleep now… Honestly sleep sounded pretty good at the moment; slipping into another dream world to where he didn't have to be part of this. However, he was in The Entertainment and that was reality; he couldn't run away from it. Kyoya stood up from the tree with a sigh. So far he hasn't found anybody including his friends. He's heard the guns shots that was heard long ago, but thought little of it. Sure the shots were close, but if he was to freak out, then he couldn't think straight. Whoever was behind the trigger could deal with the after math; he was not going to dwell on it.

Kyoya pulled out his compass and saw he was slowly heading towards the west; he took the liberty to pull out his map and use his flashlight that was in his bag to look at it better. It was funny how one minute you're heading in one direction and then the next your drifting to somewhere else. Kyoya squinted, as he leaned closer to look at the map. He saw there was a light house on the beach west from where he was! He could probably find something there to help him find his friends and if he was lucky they would already be there!

Kyoya put his map up, but it suddenly was shot right in the middle of it! By a… dart? He could see the tiny clear liquid drip from the tip of the dart. He didn't get time to think as another one caught his map and pinned it to a tree. Tranquilizer darts! Kyoya turned off his flashlight, stuffed it into his bag and ducked close a tree. How could he be stupid!? Was it from lack of sleep? No… he was perfectly fine for now, but why did he turn on his flashlight! Of course someone was going to see it! Kyoya laid against the tree perfectly silent as he listened to his surroundings.

He could hear footsteps not far from him and heavy breathing. He couldn't make out if it was a girl or a boy, but who ever it was sounded uneasy. He heard the footsteps get closer until it was right behind his tree. Kyoya covered his mouth for extra measure and was practically praying for the person to leave. His eyes drifted down to the small needle safely soaking in poison in his pocket. No… that would be stupid. In this dark he could end up just puncturing the person's clothes or even worse… pricking himself and dying to his own poison. Now that would be stupid.

The person slowly walked around the tree and Kyoya's hand was slowly moving to a branch that was by his side. If he couldn't use his poison then he could use a more natural source. The person was right by him, looking around; at least now Kyoya could tell it was a boy above him. However, it was to dark for him to see who it was. Kyoya's griped the thick tree branch quietly, moving it to his side. He saw the boy had a rather large tranquilizer gun… if he was to get shot by that, no doubt he would be down on the ground trying to stay awake. Also if he was shot to much he could have died from poisoning.

"Huh?" Kyoya shot up instantly from his spot, hitting the boy straight in the gut at full force, sending him flying backwards into the ground. He didn't even wait for him to recover; Kyoya grabbed his bag and took off running towards the light house. He heard the boy curse at him and return to his feet. Suddenly a sharp 'zoom' went past his ear, making his eyes widen. He was just shot at! This wasn't good! Kyoya grumbled, jumping behind a tree only to take off running once more; using the tree as a shield. He heard one of the darts hit the bark, but thankfully he was far away from it now. Thank god he was in shape for a guy who uses the computer to much. Must be from running from the fan girls all the time.

"I'll kill you!" He heard the boy scream. Kyoya was already to far to hear his threat.

* * *

"You can't run forever! I will kill you!" Kanari yelled with a smirk. While running she slipped her machine gun safely into her bag and she was ready to use her small razor. Sure it meant she had to get close up, but with the right words and 'persuasion' she could do it easily.

Himitsu dogged a tree with a grunt. She needed to cough badly, but she couldn't while she was running and there was barely oxygen going to her lungs; she hated running… She moved her bangs out of her eyes as she dodged another tree. Kanari had been chasing her for a while now… How can she still be running!? Sure she was a gang leader, but she was still human! Himitsu couldn't take it anymore, she had to stop and catch her breath! Himitsu turned to lean against a tree, immediately Kanari stopped her running with a smile.

Kanari ran a pretty finger over her razor blade that was on her neck, she was going to enjoy seeing blood from the stupid bitch in front of her; Kanari walked over to her prey with a snicker. She saw Himitsu leaning against the tree, breathing hard, and her face flushed from running. She had sweat going down her face and she could barely keep her eyes open. This sight was truly a trophy. To see such a strong person, breathing for dear life against a tree! Haha! She could just laugh her head off.

"Sick are we?" She mocked, walking around the tree in circles. Himitsu growled mentally at her state. She could barley breath and she felt like passing out. If she was killed here and now, would anybo- no, she couldn't think about that! She was not going to die! Not by the hands of her! Himitsu grabbed Kanari's long hair and bashed her head into the tree. "You little slut!"

She didn't waist a minute as she busted her head once more, but was stopped when she was aiming for a third hit. Kanari grabbed her arm and threw her against the tree. Shit! Why did she have to be sick now of all times!? If she had her full strength then this would be a piece of cake!

"You feel all strong now? Huh! Taste this you bitch!" Kanari Laughed, kicking Himitsu right in the gut. Blood splattered on the grass from the weak girl. Fuck… She had had to get out of there! She felt a certain muscle in her head snap. She suddenly grabbed Kanari's hair and flipped her over her shoulder onto the ground; over her blood stain on the grass.

"I. AM. DONE!" Before Kanari could even get up. Himitsu kicked her chin, causing her body to flip up like a dolphin and fall forward motionless. Himitsu stood over her unconscious body, panting from anger. She didn't kill her….did she? At this point she didn't care.

She wiped the sweat off her brow, straightened up, and walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

"Well… I guess this could help us some…" Hikaru sighed, over the items scattered before them. The twins decided to take refuge in one of the middle houses for a couple hours. They're legs hurt from all the running and now their heavy hearts. They didn't find much, but a little could go a long way. Laid out in front of them was a blanket, matches, a bottle of oil, and alcohol. They didn't find anything that would help their friends find them…

"At least we get to sleep with a blanket for a little bit!" Kaoru smiled.

"But what about the four hour limit." Hikaru frowned.

Kaoru's smiled was wiped off and he had to look away from his brother so he wouldn't show it. "We could take turns. One of us sleeps for an hour then we switch. Once we're close to the four hour mark we can just leave. We didn't find anything here so we might as well leave then."

"We only have two hours left though… one of us wouldn't get as much sleep." Hikaru spoke up. Kaoru only turned to smile at his brother. He didn't need much sleep anyway and he knew Hikaru wasn't much of a morning person, so the more sleep he got the better.

"That's alright, Hikaru. You need the sleep more then I do." He calmly said. Hikaru was about to protest, but Kaoru put his finger to his lips. "Sleep." Hikaru pouted, but did what he was told. He grabbed the blanket and curled into it like a baby. He was so tired…

Kaoru smiled at his twin before getting all the items and putting them in his bag. Who knows maybe if they found a secluded area, they could build a fire. At least they were inside for now; the night air was kind of chilly and the school uniforms they were wearing weren't the best for outside. Kaoru looked out the window to stare at the moon. It was almost full and the stars were beautiful. In the city you couldn't see the stars, because of all the lights. Some nights you could barely see the moon, but when you could it was beautiful. One time Kaoru took Hikaru to one of the tallest buildings in the city so they could get above the lights to see the little glowing stars; it was one of his fondest memories.

Kaoru frowned at the thought that this could be his last time to see the night sky so clearly. Tomorrow he could end up dead or worst… Hikaru could be the one saying hi to heavens gates. He would never let that happen! He would jump into Hell to save his brother, they were each others everything, two peas in a pod! How could he make it through this without him? He just couldn't… All of a sudden a little boy ran right past their refuge. That couldn't be..? Was he hallucinating? Kaoru peeked closer through the window and saw a tall girl with thin red pig tails run by.

Hokori had her gun ready as she ran; it meant she couldn't aim very well, but it didn't matter! She was pissed and was set on killing the boy running in front of her. Her high heels were remarkably allowing her to run the speed she was maintaining and the weight of the gun felt like a feather to her; adrenaline was a life saver.

She aimed the gun to her eye the best she could and took a shot. It zoomed right past the small figure, hitting a tree with a loud thunk. She grunted at her miss, but fired again anyway; missed once more. That one shot made the little boy stop in his tracks, turn around, and take off straight at her. She was so confused by his action that she lowered her gun to get a better look. Big mistake. The boy zoomed right past her, slicing her other cheek. She stopped to look at the boy run away; the direction they came from. She gritted her teeth as she pointed the gun at him, placed the scope near her eye, and fired.

Kaoru had to hold his mouth, just to keep himself from gasping. Hikaru was already up, hugging his trembling brother, and looking at the scene through the window. They heard three gun shots from outside; it came from either the girl or little boy. There was no way a boy his size could carry a gun that could make that loud of a sound. However, could a girl possibly..?

"What should we do?" Hikaru whispered in his brother's ear.

"Stay quiet…"

"But what about the boy?" Suddenly they saw the boy run past their window again, only seconds later they heard another shot. It was the girl shooting… or was she possibly killed? They didn't know what to think! Right now the boy ran past and a gun shot was heard, was he shot at? Were they suppost to run out there and help him?!

"We can't… We'll get shot!" Kaoru snapped, hiding his face in his twin's chest. Hikaru hugged his brother closer and hid his face in his shoulder.

"Kaoru… shh… it's okay…" He whispered smoothly. They heard one more gun shot then silence…

* * *

Doresu held back Len as he looked over the village from the outskirts of the forest. He didn't want to walk into someone's range of fire after all. With all those years of training, his senses were above average and he didn't sense any danger.

"Is it safe?" Len asked, holding onto Doresu's long sleeve. His wide purple eyes scanned the area along with his friend, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary; it was also to dark for the little boy to see much. He wondered how his friend was so good at getting around in the dark. He was tripping over everything, but Doresu knew exactly where to step and turn. It eventually got to the point were Len had to ride on Doresu's back so he would stop tripping over everything.

Doresu looked over everything one more time before giving Len a smile. "It looks safe. Are you tired?" Len shook his head furiously; he didn't want to let his friend watch over him while he slept! Also… because he was to scared to sleep… But the body of a growing little boy didn't want him to stay up forever; eventually sleep would creep into his eyes and make him dream. Doresu stepped into the clearing of the village; guard on high alert. Someone could be waiting in one of the houses, waiting for them to be vulnerable.

Len ran right past Doresu to look at a flower bed better, so far it was the only one still alive in the village. Suddenly he was scooped up from the ground and was met with glaring purple eyes. He giggled slightly as he figured it wasn't the best idea to leave his friends side.

"Don't ever leave my side." Doresu said, putting the boy down.

"I'm sorry…" He said, scooting the dirt around with his shoe. Doresu couldn't take the small frown that was on the little boys face so this time he scooped up the boy so he would jump a little in the air.

Len giggled in surprised and grabbed Doresu's cheeks playfully. "I promise not to leave your side this time."

"Good. We don't want you getting lost or hurt." He smiled, putting Len down gently. The little boy grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the town and into a house that was a lovely yellow. Doresu made sure the door was locked before he went looking around for anything usefully; he didn't want someone to sneak in on them. He would have heard the door opened anyway, but he didn't want to take the chance.

Len was already digging through drawers for anything entertaining and possibly a sword for his friend. He did want one and he couldn't wait to see his face when he found one! Also if he found a toy to play with then he could stay up longer. He dug through two drawers before he found a picture frame, he pulled it out and froze at the picture he saw.

Doresu exited the bedroom and sadly couldn't find a sword. Not like he's surprised, it is the first house and there were plenty to check out. So many to look though… Thank god he didn't sleep much. He went to the kitchen and scanned through it, but found nothing useful. Everything of value was taken and all that was left was rotting food in the fridge.

"Nothing here… Did you find anything, Len?" He asked, turning towards the living room. However, he didn't suspect to see Len looking down at a picture frame. He walked up to the unmoving boy and touched his shoulder. It wasn't like Len to just sit there and do nothing. Even when he had to use the bathroom he was rushing himself so he could get a move on. He was taken back when Len looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"It's nothing…" He sniffled. Doresu looked at the picture frame that was in his hands and saw a picture of a family with a little boy about a year younger than Len.

"Do you miss your family?" Doresu asked, taking the picture frame and sitting it on top of the dresser. He wasn't surprised if he did miss his family. He didn't miss his family as much since he hasn't talked to them in years. Once he left to travel as a samurai, they just didn't try to contact him. It might have been from his traveling to much and not having a phone, or they just didn't try; not like it bothered him.

Len shook his head slowly, hiding his face. "I don't have one…"


	9. Artificial

**They don't see me come, who can blame them?**  
**They never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why. -**

**TipToe: Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"Thank you for not leaving me alone!" Honey smiled widely. Neko rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that night. Honey would not shut up for the life of him! It's constantly 'where's my Takashi' who ever that was… and 'Thank you so much!' He just wanted to shoot his mouth off or rip it apart! A cat brain can only take so much!

"Alright I get it! Stop thanking me already!" Neko hissed. Honey jumped up from the volume of his voice, but that didn't keep his spirits down; he was truly thankful.

"S-Sorry… haha I get carried away sometimes. Hey! Neko, where are we heading?" Honey asked, pressing a finger to his lips. What could a small boy like cat do on an island? More importantly he didn't remember seeing him around school. Was he chosen or forced to partake in this?

"We're looking for someone." Neko rolled his bright green eyes.

"Looking for someone? Who is it?" With curiosity Honey grabbed Neko's tail. This caused the cat boy to freeze and look at him with an icy glare. He swiped his tail away with a hiss and walked farther ahead. Honey easily caught up and tried apologizing. "Sorry!" Neko wiped it off.

"I'm looking for the dumb ass! I swear if I could, I would rip my claws through that sweet neck of hers!" He yelled, flexing his claws.

"Who is she?" Honey was really curious now, but he was a little worried. What if Neko wanted to kill this person? Could he just stand there and watch it happen? Or jump into help the unknown girl? Was she bad and that's why he was after her?

"Her stupid name is-" Suddenly a sharp cry was heard through out the darkness; in an instant Honey was once again pinned against a tree by Neko. His cheeks couldn't help, but blush bright pink. They waited several moments before Neko slowly raised himself off the small boy and sniffed the air; this was when he wished he was part mutt sometimes, he could have a better since of smell. He didn't smell anything off a gun, but he did smell blood. He decided to ignore it and leave the poor idiot to their own problems.

Honey quickly fixed his clothes and stood closely to Neko. "Who was that? Are they hurt?" Neko moved away, walking into the night. "H-Hey! Are we going to them?! They could be in danger!" He looked back at Honey with a glare.

"Do you want to die? Honestly, I don't care if I do, but not until I punch that dumb butt in the face. When I find her! She will pay! The person we just heard can take care of themselves." He stated and walked away once more. Honey was about to follow him, but froze. What if the scream was from one of his friends or worse…? Takashi? He couldn't leave him alone to die!

"I'm going to go look!" Honey yelled, turning around and taking off. He didn't care if he could barely see, he had to save Takashi!

Neko stomp his foot as he bit his lip. It was Honey's choice to go not his! He didn't have to watch over him like a babysitter and facing the facts; he was just in the way. With his cat like reflexes it would be much faster to travel alone, leaving him would be the better option. His tail swing violently as his body refused to move forward. Damn it! Why did he have to stumble upon him! Neko turned around swiftly, "Wait up, idiot!"

Honey stopped running, smiling wide. He looked behind him and Neko was beside him once more with pissed off written all over his forehead. "Thank you."

"What did I say about thanking me? I'm done with it! Also I can't let you go running off by yourself when you dumb humans can't see in the dark." He complained, crossing his arms with flat ears.

"You're right, but I have to see if it's Takashi!" Honey cried. Neko nodded, grabbed Honey's arm and took off at high speed. It was surprising how fast he was and it was more shocking that Honey could keep up with him. They dodged trees gracefully like an animal and avoided branches like a hunter. However, they stopped behind a tree next to a small circular patch of grass among the forest. Crying could be heard from the other side and Honey's heart dropped when it was a female.

"Stay right here." Neko said, leaving Honey behind the tree and he cautiously came out of the darkness of the trees. In the small circular patch the moon shined bright and it was easy to see, in the center of the area was a girl crying her eyes out. The scent of blood was strong and he wasn't stupid; it came from the girl. His eyes trailed down and saw her leg was caught in a huge bear trap. The wound was deep and endless blood seeped out. She gripped the bear trap tightly, trying to remove it. When Neko was fully shown she instantly looked at him with fear.

"Don't kill me!" She begged. Her school uniform was a mess, covered in dirt and grass stains. Was she running from someone? Her medium length black hair was tangled and stuck to her forehead from sweat. Dark brown eyes drowned with tears and redness looked at him for any mercy. Great, he had to find someone else… His night was full of adventures!

"I'm not going to kill you so shut up!" He yelled. She couldn't stop her crying due to the pain in her leg, but the volume was decreased. She showed a small smile, maybe help has arrived for her! Things could work out! "You better hurry up and get out of that before someone else finds you." Her face paled.

"You're leaving me! Ah!" She grasped her trapped leg. The tears were coming again and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"You can't leave her!" Honey yelled, coming out of trees. He went to Neko's side, tugging his shirt with resistance. "We have to help!" The girl's eyes widen with amazement and shock. She was in the front row during the rules and didn't see him, but Honey from the Host Club was here! He wants to save her!

"Are you dumb?! She's injured beyond her repair, her leg is a loss. She'll only slow us down and die of blood loss! Let's just leave her!" Neko protested, spinning around so he didn't have to look at Honey and the girl.

"Help me?" The girl raised her hand out for them to take. Her crush wanted to save her… things where like heaven.

"Of course!" Honey smiled, approaching the girl about to grab her hand. Neko fumed and bit his tongue. This night was a curse! This whole thing was a curse! Kill him already! Neko's eyes widen and he spun around like wind.

Honey stood there, shocked and face covered in blood. "Uhh…" The girls hand dropped and landed on the grass. This couldn't be happening. Honey looked up and saw pure horror; an axe was deep in-between the girls eyes, her smile still on her face. He blinked and looked up to see the wielder of the weapon.

"I finally found you."

* * *

"Glutty sir! Lily has just been eliminated!" a worker called from across the room. Gluttony took a deep breath from his cigar with a wide grin. Another one down and out! He hoped this game wouldn't end to soon…things were just getting started.

"Pull up the tape! I wanna see her die!" The workers nodded and rewind the recording to when she was chopped by an axe. "I see the small blonde and cat ass is there as well! This should get interesting!"

"Aww… I was hoping she would win…" A soldier frowned, putting $20 dollars in the betting jar.

"Oh shut up! You only voted on her because you thought she was cute!" He was elbowed in the side by his friend.

"I don't care! I voted for that blonde ash kid, he is sexy!" A female worker laughed. Everyone broke into laughs and named off reasons for voting for their current survivors.

"I liked his eyes!"

"Did you see how she sliced him?"

"That trap was awesome!"

"I wanna see him run more so I can see his ass move."

"Quiet all of you!" Glutty spoke up from his seat, "I know its fun and all, betting for no reason during all these years, but do you guys actually have some real fun? You know, betting on actually winning?"

"That would be me." A tall worker in a long white coat stepped out with a smirk. He had blonde facial hair and glasses. "I betted on the small boy, Hom I believe?" Everyone roared with laughter.

"You betted on him?! That is hilarious!" A man screeched with humor. Glutty raised his hand to silence everyone and he raised an amused eyebrow at the white coated man.

"What is your name? You're new here am I right?"

"My name Takano and yes I am new here." He smiled, pushing up his glasses.

"Why are you betting on such a weak boy? He's small and hardly shows potential." Glutty stated.

"That is where you are wrong."

"Huh?"

"He may be small in height, but he shows just as much potential as her," Takano pointed at one of the monitors that showed the hooded girl and Ariel walking through the dark. "Have you seen him dodge Hokori's rifle shots with ease and how he wields that cane? I believe he will win this game."

"Dodging means nothing!" A girl complained, hands on her thighs.

"Yea!"

"I like your reasons, but they are not very useful." Glutty yawned.

"Did I also mention he's not human?" Everybody went silent, all attention on Takano. He smirked with interest, looking down so he could hold his glasses up; made him look even better. "If anything he's an artificial life form that will do anything to reach its master. I've been tracking his movements and he's not blindly moving around like the others. He is looking for someone and I believe it is one of the people in the North."

"So you believe he will win with the help of his master and since he's not human." Glutty glared at him with satisfaction; finally a real brain amongst these blank workers.

"But that's cheating! If he's not real than he can't die! We should eliminate him!"

"Now now I didn't say that. He certainly can die like all of us." He reassured.

"You sure like getting into these young ones personal space, why don't you tell us more?" Glutty laughed.

"Well you do know about the girl who is traveling with the hooded one? I believe she-"

* * *

Rin yawned as she swinged her hips side to side, walking through the night. She currently had no idea where she was, since it was to dark to read her map. She could use her flashlight, but some dumb ass probably already did that idea and died. How long has it been? It's been night for some time now and she wondered when the sun would rise. The light could help her much better in finding her boss. No one has approached her and she has not run into anyone, which was sad to her; she craved to see blood once more. God, when she finds her boss things will be pure hell! Such a wonderful thought! So much blood and people to kill! They had this game in the bag!

She's been walking for awhile so she must have ended up some where new by now; perhaps a village was near by? She could use some destroying right now; the sound of glass shattering and wood cracking was like music to her ears. Rin stretched her muscles, but was behind a tree in an instant.

"When I find her… she is dead! Fuck… Fuck… Fuck! My head!" That voice! Rin jumped out, but fell down when gun fire was shot at her. "I'm in no mood! Wait…"

Rin snickered as she rose, "Long time no see boss."

Kanari got a wide grin and lowered her gun, "Looks like your perfectly fine, nice to see you."

"On the other hand you look like you've been out for awhile." Rin mocked.

"I'll shoot you right here with out a second thought and it's that damn Himitsu's fault! She got all pissed off and caught me off guard."

"Uh huh… Well Boss, let me guess you are looking for her? Revenge is sweet." She smiled. Rin was by her side and was helping her stand. Kanari hated help, but her head ache was harsh and she could let this on time slip; if anything she could shoot Rin to keep her quite.

"You know me so well." They both stood there for a second and thought of the same thing; two fierce fighters were reunited and both were not afraid to kill.

* * *

**9 out of 48 eliminated...**

**3 boys...**

**6 girls...**


End file.
